


The Odd Meeting

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Shall we Date Wizardess HeartDisclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess HeartWarning: MatureGenre:Pairing: Alfonse x CaesarSummary: What would happen, if things you thought you knew, weren't real? If things from the past came to haunt you and you suddenly realize the truth?
Relationships: Alfonse Goldstein/Caesar Raphael
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Caesar Raphael was within the circus tent during this time, since he was just sold to the Ringmaster and seeing as Caesar can turn into a pig as well. Though Caesar was only seven years old at that, as he got told to walk across the tightrope. Not in his piggy form anyhow, but in his human form, though the Ringmaster told him to wait so that others can pay to see the show. Of course, Caesar agreed with him. So later that day when the crowd did come into the tent, Caesar climbed up the ladder to get to the tightrope. Oddly, he was nervous for some reason and scared of the height, but he took a deep breath and tried to remember he got an audience to perform for. The other odd thing was that Alfonse Goldstein was one of the crowd members, he was only ten at that time, his mom was also there with him. Caesar tried to think of the audience still gathered below in the stands, as he finally started to walk across the tightrope rather slowly. But, Caesar almost lost his footing as he gulped now and got scared that he would fall. The Ringmaster looked rather mad at seeing Caesar mess up like this though, since he was watching him.  
Caesar did make it across though, but barely so he held onto the pole at the end as he panted a little. Oddly the crowd clapped, as Caesar exited by climbing down the ladder and walked into another circus tent though.

"Mom, who was that boy?" Alfonse Goldstein seemed to ask his mom.  
"I have no clue." Melody Goldstein answered.  
"He almost fell..." Alfonse Goldstein said now, as he hoped the young boy was okay.

His mom sighed and took Alfonse by the hand and lead him out of the tent now, since the show had been long over. Her son seemed to want to keep talking though, plus they still had to go back home. Meanwhile... the Ringmaster glared at Caesar now once he looked over him. Caesar gave a gulp and wondered what the Ringmaster would do, but he soon got his answer, as the Ringmaster took a whip and took off Caesar's shirt and started to whip the young boy's back with the whip. Caesar just cried in pain, but when he had the Ringmaster just kept whipping him. So, Caesar finally decided to not cry anymore as the Ringmaster stopped now and put the whip onto a hook in that tent.

"Have you learned your lesson?" The Ringmaster asked towards Caesar.  
"Yes, sir..." Caesar Raphael answered with a low voice.  
"Good, now you better do a better job the next time." The Ringmaster said, as he pointed at the whip. "Or you get that again." He added as Caesar just nodded.

"Okay, we should go back home." Melody Goldstein told her son.  
"But... I want to know who that boy was." Alfonse Goldstein said as he crossed his arms.  
"I'm sure your brothers miss you." Melody Goldstein remarked now.  
"Okay... I guess we can." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he glanced back towards the circus tent.

Melody sighed a moment, as she walked away from the circus tent as she glanced towards her son. Alfonse was smiling there though and looked rather happy, so she was glad about that, but she didn't know why he kept asking about that other boy for... since her and her husband been talking lately with one another. Though, she didn't want to let Alfonse know about it until he got older since he was still too young and maybe, just maybe he would forget that boy... she hoped. As they kept walking, she took out her wallet once they reached the ticket booth to board the train.

"We didn't get any gifts to bring home..." Alfonse Goldstein said slightly, as he glanced towards his mom.  
"They sell snacks by here, but I don't know about those." Melody Goldstein replied.  
"Why not a teddy bear or something?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"Aren't you too old for that?" Melody Goldstein asked her son, as she paid for the tickets.  
"Well... I can give them to my brothers." Alfonse Goldstein replied with a smile on his face.  
"Only if they sell them..." Melody Goldstein told him.  
"But... I don't got my own money yet." Alfonse Goldstein pouted.

Melody Goldstein looked towards her son a moment, as she took out some lune and handed it to him. Alfonse smiled as he walked over to the stand next to the ticket booth, as he wondered if they sold any stuffed animals or not. As he was looking around though, he saw something strange... it was some sort of gem, he wondered what it even was. But it glowed there and it was so very white, but was more than the lunes he got handed, so he just stared at it a little bit more, before he noticed that there was one small toy. It was a frog with wheels and he thought to himself slowly, well he could get that for Elias... but what about Klaus? Alfonse sighed now as he returned to his mom's side, as she took his hand and went onto the train with him. Alfonse sat quietly next to his mom, as he let her have the window seat. 

"Mom... can we maybe stop by a toy store before we get home?" Alfonse Goldstein asked her.  
"I guess we can, just pick something they will like." Melody Goldstein told him as she lightly patted his head as Alfonse smiled.


	2. Toy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Genre: 
> 
> Pairing: 
> 
> Summary: Alfonse goes to the toy store with his mom

Once the train stopped at its destination, Melody Goldstein took Alfonse's hand and got off the train. Alfonse didn't say anything to his mom at all, he just was quiet and stayed by her side. Melody Goldstein sighed a bit as she wondered if they should walk all that way to the toy store, or get into a horse carriage if she found one that is.

"So, what will you buy your brothers?" Melody Goldstein asked him.  
"I think a teddy bear for Elias and I don't know what to get Klaus..." Alfonse Goldstein said as he looked up to his mom. "What do you think he would like?"  
"Well, he's into magical tools maybe you can find one of those." Melody Goldstein suggested.  
"I wanted to get him a toy or something." Alfonse Goldstein replied giving a frown.  
"He's too old for toys." Melody Goldstein said towards her son.  
"But... he's only eight!" Alfonse Goldstein shouted a bit.  
"I know that, but you should get him something else." Melody Goldstein said with a smile.

"Fine..." Alfonse Goldstein sighed, as he didn't like that she said that at all.

Melody Goldstein kept walking while holding her son's hand still, as she sighed. She guessed they would have to walk the whole way, but she was actually surprised that Alfonse wasn't complaining that he had to walk this long. 'Usually he had before' Melody Goldstein thought to herself, as she glanced to her son.

"Are you doing okay?" Melody Goldstein asked him.  
"Yeah." Alfonse Goldstein said as he smiled.  
"Okay, well we got a long way to walk." Melody Goldstein told him.  
"I can handle it." Alfonse Goldstein grinned this time.  
"If you say so." Melody Goldstein said, as she looked at him slowly.

Melody Goldstein was just so surprised here, since Alfonse normally complained about the distance, but than again he was ten now. But that slightly made her worried here, since he seemed to not mind that much anymore. Heck, Elias often asked to be held by her, but than again Elias was only three right now. 

"I'm a big boy... I can walk longer." Alfonse Goldstein assured his mom.  
"Okay, well we aren't even close yet." Melody Goldstein whispered.  
"Mom, can I just walk there by myself?" Alfonse Goldstein asked her, looking up to his mom.  
"No, because you might get lost." Melody Goldstein warned.  
"I won't get lost, I know where you are." Alfonse Goldstein said as he smiled.  
"It's still a long way there." Melody Goldstein replied.  
"Okay... I get it." Alfonse Goldstein pouted now.

Melody Goldstein sighed, as she wondered what to do now. Alfonse seemed to glance up the street they were going, but he was just so excited. Plus, he kept thinking about that boy he saw on the tightrope. 

"Mom... um... how do you know you love someone? I know you love dad and us." Alfonse Goldstein said suddenly.  
"You see son, love comes from the heart. You will find out who that lucky girl is once you get older." Melody Goldstein told him as she patted his head.  
"My heart?" Alfonse Goldstein asked as he felt over his heart with his free hand. "But..." He stopped himself. 'What if I won't ever love a girl? What if I love another boy?'  
"I think I need to sit down for a moment." Melody Goldstein told him.  
"Are you okay, mom?" Alfonse Goldstein asked her.  
"I'm fine, just not used to walking so long." Melody Goldstein answered.

Alfonse got quiet a moment, as he took his hand out of his mom's hand now as he ran off somewhere. His mom's heart pounded when she saw him do this, as she sat down on the curb for the time being. But the more shocking part was... her son came back with a horse carriage for them to ride in. He even helped her stand back up and helped her into the horse carriage.

"There you are mom." Alfonse Goldstein said with a smile giving.  
"I'm surprised you did this for me. Thank you so much." Melody Goldstein smiled, as her son went to sit by her side.  
"Of course I will, you did so much for us. You raised us all." Alfonse Goldstein nodded now.

The driver of the horse carriage even smiled at the encouragement that young boy gave to his mother, as they drove off towards the toy store this way now. Alfonse softly placed his head against his mom's shoulder now, as he kept smiling. He was a rather happy boy, since so far this day was the best day for him. But, he did worry about Elias back at home as well. Yeah, he did miss his two brothers and wished that they both could have went.

They finally reached the toy store, as Alfonse got off the horse carriage first and then his mom got off after that. Alfonse smiled as he just put his hand into his mom's own hand.

"I'm just surprised that you did that still." Melody Goldstein smiled, as she looked to her son.  
"I like to help." Alfonse Goldstein smiled towards her.

Melody Goldstein felt better now though, as they reached the doors and walked inside the store, since the doors were open. Alfonse stayed by her side the whole time, even though it was filled with lots of different toys. Oddly Melody recalled a moment where Alfonse once ran off to find a toy for himself when it was his own birthday, as she giggled when remembering it. 

"Go on and find them gifts." Melody Goldstein replied.  
"Okay." Alfonse Goldstein said, as he looked towards her a bit. "You will be okay by yourself?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Melody Goldstein smiled.  
"Okay, mom." Alfonse Goldstein smiled once more, as he let go of her hand and walked off.

Alfonse Goldstein went down an aisle now, as he looked over the toys wondering what to get for Klaus, he was the rather picky brother if anyone asked him. Since, Klaus didn't really like that much, or seemed to like anything that he would pick out. He so hoped Elias won't be the same way, once his youngest brother reached ten. Alfonse soon spotted a fire truck, it had a latter and it came with a guy that went into the truck. He oddly took that off the shelf, as he wondered if Klaus would like that. As he happily walked off with that in his hands, as he went to search for stuffed animals now.

Alfonse Goldstein found a brown teddy bear, it looked really cute to him at least, oddly he wanted to keep it for himself. But, he knew his mom would just say he was too old for them, but was he really? He just picked it up now as well, as he skipped back to where his mom was waiting.

"Don't skip over here like that, you need to act normal." Melody Goldstein told him.  
"What do you mean?" Alfonse Goldstein asked her.  
"I mean just walk over here. You don't need to skip..." Melody Goldstein sighed.  
"But, I got the gifts and got so excited." Alfonse Goldstein smiled as he shown his mom the two gifts he got.

"Well, we should also get wrapping paper for them." Melody Goldstein smiled.  
"Okay mom... I guess the teddy bear can have blue wrapping people. The fire truck that comes with the man should have red wrapping paper I guess?" Alfonse Goldstein asked her.  
"Yeah, those would work" Melody Goldstein said as she patted Alfonse's head gently.

Melody Goldstein paid for the gifts and the wrapping paper, even though Alfonse seemed to want to pay for them but he didn't have his own lune right now. But, he carried the bag, once his mom handed it to him as she saw how happy her son got just from carrying it. It made her feel happy as well, as they left the toy store and headed back to the horse carriage, since it waited for them outside. Alfonse let his mom get on first again, as he climbed onto it after that as he kept smiling happily there. Now they could go back to the manor and she knew that her son was probably tired from all they did this day so far, or at least she hoped he was.


	3. Gift Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Genre: 
> 
> Pairing: 
> 
> Summary: Alfonse and his mom return to the manor, so that Alfonse can surprise his brothers. Elias is 3 years old and Klaus is 8.

Once they reached the manor, Alfonse oddly ran up to the door as he glanced towards his mom. Melody Goldstein walked up the small path towards the house, as she took out the key and opened the door as Alfonse seemed to even run inside of the house still carrying the bag.

"You shouldn't run, you might get hurt." Melody Goldstein told him.  
"But... I'm too excited to give them the gifts!" Alfonse Goldstein explained, as he soon walked over to the living room now.

Melody Goldstein closed the front door and locked it, as she put the house key back into her pocket. Alfonse smiled more, once Elias seemed excited to see that they were back and he came walking over. Alfonse smiled, as he took out the box that had the blue wrapping paper on it and handed it to Elias now.

"What is this?" Elias Goldstein asked him, as he looked towards the box slowly.  
"Just open it." Alfonse Goldstein replied as he smiled.  
"Okay." Elias Goldstein said, as he carefully took the wrapping paper off as he opened the box. "A teddy bear?" He asked a bit, but hugged it.  
"My baby brother is cute!" Alfonse Goldstein said, as he gently patted Elias's head.  
"I... am not!" Elias Goldstein said as he huffed a bit.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Melody Goldstein asked, as she went over to Elias and picked him up now.  
"Mommy... where did you go?" Elias Goldstein asked, as he still held the teddy bear in his tiny hands.  
"I went to the circus with your elder brother." Melody Goldstein told him.

"I wanted to go too!" Elias Goldstein said as he frowned a bit.  
"Well, you needed to stay home with Klaus and your daddy since you were sick..." Melody Goldstein said to him.  
"I can take him to his room." Alfonse Goldstein said towards his mom, as he even opened his arms.  
"I got him." Melody Goldstein said, as she left the living room now, as Alfonse looked to the floor.

Alfonse sighed, as he went to go find Klaus now as he found him sitting in the kitchen as he walked over to him slowly. He felt bad still that he couldn't take Elias to his room, as he gently prodded Klaus's back now.

"Hey, don't do that!" Klaus Goldstein shouted.  
"I got you a gift." Alfonse Goldstein said, as he took it out of the bag and handed him the gift with the red wrapping paper.

Klaus took it from him as he tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box up, as he stared over it a moment. Then, Klaus threw the fire truck onto the ground and the small man fell out of it onto the floor. Alfonse got more sad now, as he ran off with tears in his eyes, not wanting to know why Klaus never seemed to like any of the gifts he usually got him. But, he did like that Elias still liked stuffed animals hoping that his three year old brother won't ever grow out of that. It just hurt by seeing Klaus's actions was all, as he ran up the stairs and went to his own bedroom and cried against his blankets now. Melody Goldstein heard the crying though, as she knocked on Alfonse's door before entering the room since it was open anyhow.

"Why are you crying?" Melody Goldstein asked him.  
"Why doesn't Klaus even like my gifts?" Alfonse Goldstein asked, as he wiped his tears away now.  
"Well, he is getting a bit too old for toys. That's why I told you to get him a magical tool..." Melody Goldstein said, as she walked over to her son's bed as she hugged Alfonse now.

Alfonse just hugged his mom back, as he looked up to her. Melody Goldstein smiled, as she ruffled her son's hair, as he pouted before he fixed up his hair with his hands. 

"Feel better now?" Melody Goldstein asked him.  
"Yeah..." Alfonse Goldstein said slowly.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you can find him one." Melody Goldstein smiled towards him.  
"Mom... do you think that boy at the circus would like a stuffed animal too?" Alfonse Goldstein asked her.  
"Don't be silly son, there wasn't a boy there." Melody Goldstein said to him a little.  
"But..." Alfonse Goldstein said, as he thought. "I saw him though mom."  
"I'm sure you won't see him again." Melody Goldstein stated.

"What if it was fate that I met him?" Alfonse Goldstein asked, as he sat up on his bed now.  
"What are you talking about?" Melody Goldstein asked her son.  
"I mean... it's possible that I might see him again." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.

Melody Goldstein sighed, as she knew she had to convince him one day. Even though it wasn't true, since Alfonse had seen a boy at the circus, but she wanted him to forget that event had happened. The only reason was because Walter and herself wanted all their sons to find wives, not run after some boy! It wasn't right anyhow and she even known that, as Melody Goldstein left his room now as she kept sighing to herself. Alfonse Goldstein soon looked at his bedroom door, though shrugged and left it open, as he soon closed his eyes.


	4. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Genre:
> 
> Pairing:
> 
> Summary: Alfonse doesn't like what his mom tells him

A lot of time has passed to get to this point, since Alfonse Goldstein is now fourteen years old, Klaus at the age of twelve and Elias at seven years old. Alfonse was sitting on the couch in the living room since his mom wanted to talk to him about something important, he was slightly excited to hear what it might be. But he wasn't expecting something that would change his life forever...

"I need you to listen to what I got to say." Melody Goldstein told her son.  
"Go ahead." Alfonse Goldstein said towards his mom.  
"Well... your dad and myself have decided that you should have an arranged marriage with a lady named Elaine. I'm sure that you two will like each other very much. Plus, we really want to be grandparents so seeing that she is lady we figured that over time you can get her pregnant and such." Melody Goldstein replied with a smile.  
"An arranged marriage? You mean, I don't get to pick who I want to marry?" Alfonse Goldstein asked as he actually got mad about it.  
"Look son, it's considered normal for guys to like females... so that's why." Melody Goldstein told him.  
"I... can't believe this. I still have thoughts about that boy long ago at the circus." Alfonse Goldstein said as he stood up from the couch now.  
"You never seen a boy there, it was just a show there." Melody Goldstein said now.  
"... Maybe you're right." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he walked out of the living room.

Alfonse Goldstein seemed to storm off towards the front door, since mad out of his mind. Though Klaus seemed to be watching him there, as he went over towards his eldest brother, as he looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Klaus Goldstein asked him.  
"I'm leaving... I can't take this anymore." Alfonse Goldstein said, as he went over to the door as he opened it.  
"But, you don't really mean that right?" Klaus Goldstein asked.  
"I do really mean it... take care of Elias okay?" Alfonse Goldstein said, before he walked out of the front door.

Klaus Goldstein just sighed there now, since he couldn't believe that his eldest brother would actually decide to leave home. Klaus heard the door close and lock, as he slowly went to the living room to go hug his mom. Klaus could tell that she was crying there, as he wondered why this was going on for or why Alfonse wanted to leave out of their lives. After awhile, Alfonse went in searching for a place to live at, since he didn't want to return back to the manor where he had left. Though, he also wondered if he would find love out there as well, someone he could really love, not someone his parents wanted him to marry. Alfonse soon found a small office within the Forgotten City and bought that to live in, oddly though it didn't have a bed. But it had a desk with a chair in it, also with a nice-sized window that you can see the flowerbeds from it. He did like it a lot, so he actually slept on the chair if he got too tired of writing down stuff. Since, Alfonse wanted to keep helping out others, since he liked seeing their smiles.

Alfonse also went to look for houses after this, since he didn't really want to keep sleeping on a chair since it was sort of uncomfortable. So, he went to see the houses that were for sale within the Forgotten City that weren't too far from the office that he just got himself. But the first house was alright, but he oddly didn't like how the bedroom looked for some odd reason, so he sighed and went to the next house. Though that one had a small kitchen and it was sort of odd looking to him as well, sure the bedroom looked better, but something felt off about it. So, he hoped the third house would be better, as he stepped into it thinking he wouldn't like it either. But once he opened that door and seen the black kitchen inside, it looked rather neat. It had one fridge in it, a small cabinet area, a sink and a stove. It even had a kitchen table with four green chairs, okay he didn't need that many chairs, but it was a nice kitchen. The living room had a green sofa, a small green carpet that went under a tiny table, it even had a desk with one chair by it and a small lamp. As he kept looking around this house, as he went into the bedroom now. It had a king-sized bed in there with one lamp and it also had a balcony that overlooked the pool outside the house. 

So far, Alfonse really liked this house as he walked into the bathroom now, since it was within the bedroom. He opened the bedroom door as he glanced over at white tiles and the white sink, it also had a bathtub as well, plus a toilet of course. As he noticed another door that was within the bathroom that led to a closet. So, he could put his clothes and such into that, as he smiled now. Okay, he really liked this house he thought, so Alfonse went to pay for it now, as he got the key to keep for it. Plus, it wasn't that far from his office, so he could come here to sleep and such. So now he had two keys so far, one for his office and one for that house. Though, Alfonse wondered what to do with his pool, since he wouldn't use it. He actually was sort of scared of water, he could take baths and showers, but when it came to bigger things like pools, rivers, lakes and oceans that was another story. But, maybe he could always invite his brothers to use the pool or something, since they would be happy to go into that, but right now he didn't want them knowing about this house. Plus it came with all the furniture in that house oddly, since he did ask if it did or not, so he was glad he didn't have to really buy anything.

Plus the rest of the floors inside the house was all wooden, the only one that had tiles in it was the bathroom. Plus that small green carpet only was under the tiny table within the living room so he didn't really need to do much, since he knew how to keep wooden floors clean. Also, he knew he had to learn how to cook... yeah, that might be a challenge but he didn't mind it at all. Plus, he could also add medical stuff into the cabinets that were in the kitchen, since he would need them as well to take care of the patients. Okay, Alfonse knew that's what he wanted to do here, was to become a doctor to the poor people within the Forgotten City.


	5. The Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Romance, some fluff maybe?
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar
> 
> Summary: Caesar first comes to the academy and oddly his roommate shows that he cares since this day.

After many years mind you, Alfonse Goldstein came to the academy and he been there for about two weeks now. Alfonse is twenty five years old now and this made Caesar twenty two. Oddly the Headmaster so far never let him have a roommate, no matter how many times Alfonse asked him, so he thought today won't be any different, boy was he wrong. Since this day went by really fast as well, Alfonse was sitting at his desk and it was already night time... once he heard a knock on his dorm room door, as he turned to glance that way a moment. Did someone get lost? Or did someone just want to see him? 

"Come in." Alfonse Goldstein said finally, as he got off his chair and went over to his bed now.

The door opened and the lamp got turned on, as Alfonse kind of mumbled from that from on his bed. As the other man entered the room with just one small bag with him, as Alfonse seemed to stare over him a bit. 'Is that all this man has? Plus who is this guy?' Alfonse Goldstein seemed to ask himself, as he shrugged to himself, he was way too tired.

"I guess, I will take the other bed." Caesar Raphael said, as he looked over at the bed a moment, before he closed the dorm door finally.

But oddly he kept the lamp on, so Alfonse kind of wondered about this guy and why he seemed to want to stay in here for. Then... he seemed to turn towards the guy once more, noticing how slender the other man even was, okay... Alfonse never really looked at other men this way, but for some reason there was some kind of spark within himself that told him to get to know this man. 

"What's your name?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Caesar Raphael." Caesar Raphael replied, as he just placed the bag he was holding next to the bed. "This is so odd... I actually get to sleep on a bed." He added, as he scratched his head a bit.  
"I'm Alfonse." Alfonse Goldstein told him, as he oddly watched the other man.

"Well, I'm your roommate now." Caesar Raphael said, as he took off his boots and socks now.  
"Can you do me a favor?" Alfonse Goldstein asked now.  
"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Caesar Raphael asked, as he wondered if he had.  
"You did nothing wrong. But can you take a shower?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.

"Oh... sure." Caesar Raphael said, as he went over to his small bag and took out some clean underwear. "Um... where is the bathroom at?"  
"It's in the room, it's over in the right corner." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Okay, thanks." Caesar Raphael replied, as he walked over towards the bathroom now.

(if you're against shower scenes please just skip this part, thank you, since I put some details into it.)

Caesar Raphael closed the bathroom door and turned on the light in there, as he locked the door now. He placed his clean underwear onto the counter as well, as he turned on the shower and waited for it to feel warm. Once it had, he got undressed and stepped into the bathtub to get under the shower head. Caesar grabbed the soap, as he lightly sniffed over it for some strange reason, as he started to clean himself off with the soap now. As he washed over his arms first, before he moved onto his chest area. Oddly, Caesar was more gentle with his chest area with the soap, as he softly placed the soap onto it and someone might think he was strange. As he then started to put soap onto his long legs now as well, as he made sure every inch of himself got washed. Caesar even washed off his dick and balls with the soap as well, being gentle with those parts as well. After he got them all washed here, he went to rinse himself off with the water. Okay, he really liked the water to be warm, since it felt nice against his skin. Though, he didn't know how to wash off his back side at all, so he hoped this will be good enough. Not like he really wanted to touch his back either anyhow, due to the scars from the whippings he got in the past.

After awhile, Caesar got done and placed the soap back onto the rack before he shut off the water now, before he stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel to dry himself off with, oddly he didn't bother to use the shampoo in the bathtub at all that was on the small rack like the soap was. Caesar soon got himself dressed again, as he glanced at himself in the mirror a moment as he sighed to himself. 'Man, I'm so ugly... I mean, I'm slender build, got pink with blondish hair... plus not only that, I'm bisexual of all things. I'm not sure if anyone in this academy will like me at all'. He told himself, before he walked over to the door to unlock it and turned off the bathroom light.

"Do I smell better?" Caesar Raphael asked, as he walked back over to the bed.  
"Yeah, thanks for doing that." Alfonse Goldstein replied out.  
"Yeah... well, I'm tired." Caesar Raphael said, as he gave out a yawn.

Caesar Raphael soon laid onto the bed, as he glanced over towards his roommate slightly now. Oddly, he was a bit too bored to sleep right away, though he did glance at the clock on the wall. It was already 11:30 PM, he so shouldn't want to talk... but, he couldn't help it at all.

"So, how long you been at the academy?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"Two weeks, before you came." Alfonse Goldstein answered.  
"Am I keeping you up?" Caesar Raphael soon asked.  
"Not really... it's hard for me to fall to sleep." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.  
"How come?" Caesar Raphael asked.

But only silence was heard now, as he got a bit curious, so Caesar got off his own bed and walked over to where Alfonse's bed was. Apparently Alfonse was sound asleep on his bed, as Caesar silently watched him there. 'He's cute when he's asleep. Wait, what am I talking about?' Caesar asked himself, as he shyly blushed and walked back over towards his own bed now. He silently laid back down onto it, as he yawned before closing his eyes now. Then, Caesar started to snore on the bed, oddly somehow... Alfonse slept through that.


	6. A Piggy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar
> 
> Summary: Alfonse shows Caesar where the Headmaster's office is and finds out... that Caesar can turn into a pig?!

The next day came, as Caesar Raphael was the first to wake here, as he stretched on his bed and rubbed over his eyes. As he gave a rather loud yawn, as he looked at the clock a moment, before he got off the bed. Caesar went to his small bag, as he took out a comb and combed over his hair to fix it up, as he put the comb back into his bag. Oddly just leaving it by his bed... even though there was dressers inside the room! He soon, looked over at his roommate who seemed to be still fast asleep somehow, as he wondered if he should wake him up or not. Though he didn't need to do so, since Alfonse finally woke up on his own as he gave a stretch on his own bed.

"Good morning." Alfonse Goldstein said, as he got off his bed now and actually fixed up the blankets.  
"Morning..." Caesar Raphael replied, as he yawned a bit again.  
"Sleep alright?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Yeah, I guess we should get going?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Yeah, let me just get changed." Alfonse Goldstein replied as he grabbed his Day Class Prefect uniform and headed into the bathroom.

Alfonse Goldstein came out of the bathroom once he got changed into his Day Class Prefect uniform. Then, he went over towards the door and opened it. Oddly Caesar just followed him out, giving another yawn though. Alfonse shook his head a moment, before he locked the dorm door now, before he walked off down the hallway with Caesar just following after him.

"I'm guessing I should just follow you." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"Yeah, it's not really that far from here." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Are you sure?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I'm sure, just come on..." Alfonse Goldstein said with a small sigh.

Caesar gave a shrug now, as he kept following him though, but oddly he liked talking. Alfonse kept walking up the hallway, as he reached the double doors and opened them up, before he headed out of them. Though he did walk kind of fast, not that was much of a problem, since Caesar was able to keep up with him. Alfonse just kept walking here, even though he was going the back way to it but it actually was easier to get to it from this way. Caesar just shrugged again, as he kept following him here, before oddly Alfonse stopped once he reached other double doors. Alfonse knocked onto the door, as he waited there for a moment.

"You may enter." Headmaster Rembrandt said from the other side of the door.

Alfonse Goldstein just opened the doors as he entered, as the door squeaked once he opened it up. Caesar just followed him into the room, as he glanced about it a little bit here. Alfonse sighed, as he looked over at the Headmaster now as well as the others in the room.

"I take it that you had no problem showing your roommate to my office." Headmaster Rembrandt remarked with a grin.  
"No sir, it was quite easy to show him where it was." Alfonse Goldstein said now.  
"So, this is the new Day Class Prefect?" Elias Goldstein asked.  
"Yeah... he is." Alfonse Goldstein answered his youngest brother.  
"Anyhow, I'm going to let one of you show him the campus." Headmaster Rembrandt said.  
"My name is Caesar Raphael, sir." Caesar Raphael seemed to point out.  
"Very well." Headmaster Rembrandt replied, as he walked over to his desk.

"I got a class to go to." Elias Goldstein replied, before he bowed to the Headmaster and left the office.  
"Well, I guess I'm stuck with him. But I do got patients to take care of." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out, giving a sigh.  
"That's alright, I'm sure he won't mind to tag along with you." Headmaster Rembrandt said as he sat down at the chair.  
"Okay sir... very well." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he turned towards the doors now.  
"I'm coming..." Caesar Raphael said, as he oddly was sort of quiet.

Alfonse Goldstein walked in the hallway now, as he looked back at Caesar a little now. Caesar seemed to notice that he was being looked at, as he placed his head down as he kept walking. Alfonse just sighed as he kept walking now, as he turned the corner before heading up some stairs. Caesar just followed after him quickly, since he really didn't want to be left behind or anything. Alfonse opened the door at the top of the stairs and headed inside of the room. Caesar followed him as he opened the door and went inside as well.

"What is this place?" Caesar Raphael seemed to ask him, as he glanced around over all the beds within the room.  
"This is the infirmary were injured and sick patients go..." Alfonse Goldstein answered, as he walked over to one of the beds.  
"So... you're like a doctor here?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Yeah, I got patients to take care of. You can just watch... plus, you should ask the Headmaster for your uniform." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.  
"Trying to get rid of me?" Caesar Raphael asked, as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Not really, but you sure talk a lot." Alfonse Goldstein gave a small smile.

Caesar Raphael quietly nodded now, since he knew at times he could be annoying when he talked a lot. Alfonse sighed as he checked on the patients within the room, as he looked back towards Caesar now. Caesar seemed to blink a few times, before he finally headed towards the door. Caesar quietly walked out of the infirmary now, as he headed back towards the Headmaster's office, oddly remembering how he got there and where it was at. Caesar knocked on the door, before he got a reply then went into the office. 

"You came back?" Headmaster Rembrandt asked him.  
"Oh yeah... I was told to get my uniform from you." Caesar Raphael said a bit shyly.  
"You're kind of a strange guy..." Headmaster Rembrandt told him.  
"You got no idea..." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Well, alright everything looks fine." Headmaster Rembrandt told him, as he handed Caesar a Day Class Prefect uniform.

Oddly Caesar seemed to huggle the uniform, as he smiled and bowed towards the Headmaster.

"Thank you sir." Caesar Raphael replied, before he went back towards the door.  
"Yeah, a very strange guy." Headmaster Rembrandt said, as he watched as Caesar walked out of the office.

Alfonse was busy taking care of one of his patients when he just heard the door open, but he didn't bother to look who it was since he was too busy. Caesar just went to sit on one of the empty chairs now within the infirmary as he held his uniform in his hands still. Okay, he could have went back to their dorm room to put it away, but he knew that he needed to be shown around still. But, that didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon, plus he wondered how long he might still in this room. Alfonse finally walked away from the patient now once they had drifted to sleep, though he didn't realize that Caesar had came back into the room at all. Not just that... but he accidentally had kissed Caesar's lips as he just stared at what had happened... Alfonse was so confused by what went on. Caesar turned into a piggy upon the chair and Alfonse was still so confused on how that had happened, as he tried to think of what that meant.

"Oink?" (Going to change me back?) Caesar Raphael asked within piggy form.  
"I don't speak pig..." Alfonse Goldstein told him, as he wondered what to do.

Caesar soon got upset by hearing what he had said, so he just curled up into a ball on the chair. Alfonse sighed a moment, but oddly found him to be cute for some odd reason, before he glanced around the room to make sure no one was looking. After a moment or two of silence, Alfonse picked up the piggy Caesar gently into his arms and kissed his snout softly. Oddly the piggy Caesar seemed to oink happily there, before he changed back into his human form.

"I hate being a pig..." Caesar Raphael pointed out, though he was a bit worried now that his roommate might drop him.  
"Well, you seem fine." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he put Caesar back onto the chair.

Caesar seemed to try to calm himself down here, due to what just happened and all, as he even touched over his own lips. Really, he never got kissed twice like that before, since usually people left him as a piggy and left him to get into danger. But... Alfonse didn't seem to do that, in fact he made him back human, but why? Caesar kept asking himself questions in his head, when he realized that Alfonse was staring at him.

"Um... do you need something?" Caesar Raphael asked out.  
"Yeah, can you please get off the chair." Alfonse Goldstein replied towards him.  
"Oh, sure." Caesar Raphael said, before he got off the chair and moved over to the wall now.  
"You know, you can try to find the dining room. It is almost lunch time." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"Yeah..." Caesar Raphael said slowly, as he made sure to keep holding the uniform he just got.

Caesar slowly headed towards the door, as he glanced back towards Alfonse a bit. 'I hope he knows that a lot of mixed feelings are within me now...' Caesar told himself, as he opened the door and walked out now. But, he had no idea where to find this dining room, he guessed he could just search around for it. Alfonse oddly felt over his heart once he noticed that Caesar had left, as he tried to shake off that feeling that seemed to build within himself. Caesar soon found himself searching random hallways, once he started to try to find the dining room. Really, he had no luck to find it in a big place like this at all... though when he was about to give up, he soon heard voices.

"Let's see who can eat the most!" Zeus Brundle shouted.  
"You're on, pal." Hiro Tachibana replied.

Caesar just opened the door and headed inside once he heard them talk though, not knowing what kind of trouble awaited him. But, he could tell they weren't from the Day Class right away, since they had on different uniforms. Okay, not like he was even wearing his own yet or anything... he was just carrying it around.

"You two are from another class, I see." Caesar Raphael said over to the other two.  
"Who asked you?" Zeus Brundle asked getting mad.  
"Hey, you don't need to fight with everyone." Hiro Tachibana told him.  
"Well, he started it by talking to me." Zeus Brundle replied.  
"I don't want to start a fight so..." Caesar Raphael said, as he quickly hurried over to where the food was at to see what kind of food was in this place.

Caesar soon just grabbed himself a salad, not like he really ate that much anyhow. Probably why he was so skinny for though, as he went to find himself a table now to not bother the other two. Since after all, he so didn't want to get beat up at all, plus he had his own problems anyhow. Caesar sighed once he found himself a table way in the back, but he did like making friends as well, but he guessed right now he would stay away from anyone who seemed to be a threat.

"Hey, why don't you sit with us." Zeus Brundle replied all proud like.  
"But... I thought you two didn't want me over there." Caesar Raphael said slowly, as he glanced over to his salad a moment.  
"Dude, you randomly invite people over..." Hiro Tachibana pointed out.  
"No I don't." Zeus Brundle said now.  
"You just did." Hiro Tachibana pointed out.  
"Well, he was at a table alone." Zeus Brundle said.  
"Oi, I'm just going to eat now." Hiro Tachibana remarked as he started to eat.  
"Hey, you can't eat without me!" Zeus Brundle shouted.

Caesar silently started to eat his salad, ignoring them now since them both were being loud. Not like he knew who those two were either, but he made sure to keep his uniform safe as well. Then... out of nowhere, Zeus walked over to Caesar's table and hit the top of it with his fist.

"Hey, I told you to come eat with us. Stop trying to be all shy over here." Zeus Brundle said now.  
"Dude, I told you not to start a fight." Hiro Tachibana told him.  
"I'm not fighting, I'm just saying things." Zeus Brundle pointed out to Hiro.  
"Right..." Hiro Tachibana replied.  
"Okay... guys, I'll come sit with you." Caesar Raphael said, as he carefully took his salad into one hand and held his uniform in his other hand.

Caesar went to sit on the other side of the table that Zeus and Hiro were at, as he placed the salad onto the table now. Zeus seemed to be happy about that, since he slapped Caesar's back hard.

"Hey... not so hard." Caesar Raphael said slightly, as he rubbed over his back.  
"Whatever." Zeus Brundle replied.  
"Anyhow... I'm Hiro Tachibana and this is..." Hiro Tachibana was saying, but Zeus cut him off.  
"I'm Zeus Brundle the pinnacle of all creations, alive or dead!" Zeus Brundle said as he puffed out his chest.  
"Okay then... I'm Caesar Raphael." Caesar Raphael just greeted them both normally.  
"So, do you want to play rock, paper, scissors?" Zeus Brundle asked now.  
"You already played that game earlier and lost." Hiro Tachibana pointed out.  
"I didn't lose!" Zeus Brundle shouted.

"Fine, let's play truth or dare in the Night Cafe." Zeus Brundle suggested.  
"Oh no, not that game..." Hiro Tachibana said.  
"Do you really play those kind of games?" Caesar Raphael asked them.

They both seemed to stare at him, as Caesar just went silent now. Zeus smirked now, as he glanced over at Hiro.

"We can be on teams!" Zeus Brundle smirked.  
"Why do I have to be on a team with you for?" Hiro Tachibana asked.  
"I said so, that's why!" Zeus Brundle shouted.  
"I... am so confused." Caesar Raphael quietly mumbled, hoping they didn't hear him.

Zeus quickly ate all the food on his plate, as Hiro seemed to do the same. Caesar just stared at them both here, wondering how they could eat so much. As Caesar just ate at a normal pace, though he didn't eat much of his salad at all, as he got off the seat now and stood up, as he went to throw the salad container away. Zeus just left his plate on the table and Hiro sighed and picked up both of their plates. Caesar went to put the plate into the sink where it needed to go, so the lunch lady could wash the dishes. Hiro placed his own plate and Zeus's plate into the sink as he sighed once more.

"Okay, let's go to the Night Cafe!" Zeus Brundle shouted.  
"Dude, I'm sure everyone can hear you." Caesar Raphael said now.  
"What did you say?" Zeus Brundle asked him.  
"Nothing..." Caesar Raphael replied, as he quickly walked over to the door now.


	7. Night Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: Caesar gets shown around a bit and things get heated a bit in the Night Cafe

Zeus Brundle walked ahead of the others oddly, even though Caesar had left the dining room before the other two had. Hiro Tachibana seemed to shake his head as he just followed behind Zeus like he usually had. Caesar had no idea where these two were even going... since they both had left the Day Class building, as he just followed them both in silence. Though, once they reached their destination, Zeus walked in first and then Hiro followed after. Caesar was the last one to enter into the room, as he looked around the place. There was tons of chairs and tables within the building, also a bar where you could order alcohol. Well, they were older than twenty one, at least Caesar hoped they were, since that Zeus fellow sure didn't act like he was that old to him at least. Though... there was someone else already in the room, it was... him and he stood out more then the other two even. Caesar kept looking at Alfonse, as his heart even raced over there, as he wondered what the heck was going on with him still.

"Hey, wanna play truth or dare with us?" Zeus Brundle seemed to ask Alfonse.  
"I guess so..." Alfonse Goldstein answered.  
"Great, now who do you want on your team?" Zeus Brundle asked.  
"Zeus, why do we have teams for this game again?" Hiro Tachibana asked towards Zeus.  
"Because I can't lose that way!" Zeus Brundle stated proudly.  
"Uh huh." Hiro Tachibana said as he shook his head.  
"I guess I can be on his team." Caesar Raphael replied.

"I'll go first. So, truth or dare Alfonse?" Zeus Brundle asked him.  
"Hmm... I'll take truth." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he oddly glanced at Caesar a bit.  
"Okay... don't you got patients to take care of?" Zeus Brundle asked.  
"They all went to sleep right now. Plus, they can call me if they need me in there." Alfonse Goldstein answered.  
"No fun..." Zeus Brundle pouted a bit.  
"So, I should ask next?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"No, Hiro has too." Zeus Brundle pointed out.

"Why do I need to ask?" Hiro Tachibana asked now.  
"Because you're on my team." Zeus Brundle replied.  
"Fine... Caesar truth or dare?" Hiro Tachibana asked him.  
"Truth." Caesar Raphael said, as he wondered what sort of question he might get asked.  
"Do you like anyone here?" Hiro Tachibana seemed to ask.  
"Yeah... but I won't tell you that!" Caesar Raphael remarked.

"Your turn to ask me or Hiro." Zeus Brundle said as he grumbled.  
"Fine... Zeus, truth or dare?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I pick dare, since I'm brave unlike you." Zeus Brundle smirked.  
"Rude..." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"Huh?" Alfonse Goldstein seemed to ask, slightly not paying attention to that game anymore.  
"Okay... I dare you to say something nice?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I'm always nice though!" Zeus Brundle shouted.

"You are?" Hiro Tachibana asked him.  
"Yes, you know it too Hiro!" Zeus Brundle shouted again.  
"If you say so." Hiro Tachibana replied.  
"Hey, want not make this more interesting." Zeus Brundle suddenly said with a grin on his face.  
"I don't like where this is going..." Caesar Raphael said with a pained look on his face.  
"What do you got in mind now?" Hiro Tachibana asked him.

"More interesting you say, I'm listening." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he went to move closer now.  
"You see, we can always drink some red drunkard." Zeus Brundle grinned again.  
"What is that?" Caesar Raphael asked them.  
"It's a drink that might make you drunk." Hiro Tachibana answered.  
"Oh... okay." Caesar Raphael said as he scratched his head a bit.  
"Oh, red drunkard that sounds good to have." Alfonse Goldstein agreed with a smile.  
"Um... should I be worried?" Caesar Raphael seemed to ask.

"Why don't we do something else?" Hiro Tachibana asked now.  
"Like what?" Zeus Brundle asked Hiro.  
"Well... we can make a contest or something." Hiro Tachibana shrugged.  
"I'm so confused." Caesar Raphael said to them both.  
"So, I can't order a red drunkard?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"See, you will ruin his fun!" Zeus Brundle shouted.  
"I... think I'll just order myself a orange juice." Caesar Raphael said, as he wondered how to do that anyhow.

"An orange juice? That's so lame." Zeus Brundle told him.  
"So, how do I order a drink here?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"It's pretty simple..." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he went over to where Caesar was seated. "You just tap the table twice on what you want to drink." He added with a smile.

'Dang he's so close and causing my heart to pound again'. Caesar told himself, as he slightly blushed and looked away in time. Then, Alfonse ordered him the orange juice he wanted, as he went back over to his own chair. Zeus seemed to huff a little, as Hiro rolled his eyes at Zeus. But at least things calmed down a little, Caesar thought now as he picked up the glass of orange juice and took a sip of it.

"Thanks." Caesar Raphael said towards Alfonse.  
"Yeah, anytime." Alfonse Goldstein said with a smile.  
"You know, he's been smiling more." Zeus Brundle seemed to notice finally.  
"Yeah, so?" Hiro Tachibana asked.  
"I don't know, just saying." Zeus Brundle said as he tapped the table top.  
"Maybe I will order tea instead..." Alfonse Goldstein soon said, as he ordered himself a tea now.

Caesar silently sipped his orange juice now as he wondered what might happen next, besides he wasn't sure if that truth or dare game had finished or not. Alfonse picked up his tea cup and went to sit by Caesar's side as he gently tapped his shoulder. Caesar glanced over at him as he wondered what he might want here, even though that slight touch caused his heart to pound.

"What?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"You can put your uniform into a peram." Alfonse Goldstein soon told him.  
"I don't got any of whatever they are." Caesar Raphael said as he softly sighed.  
"You can have one of mine." Alfonse Goldstein smiled, as he handed him a peram.  
"Thanks." Caesar Raphael said with a smile, as he put his uniform into the peram now.  
"See, now you don't need to carry it around." Alfonse Goldstein replied.

"Also now, I won't get my uniform ruined this way." Caesar Raphael gave a light laugh.  
"Wow, he laughs." Zeus Brundle replied.  
"Of course I do!" Caesar Raphael snapped a bit.  
"Hey, easy now." Alfonse Goldstein said, as he glanced at them both.  
"I hope so, everyone has emotions." Hiro Tachibana pointed out as he rolled his eyes.  
"I don't need any of you to cause a fight or get hurt now." Alfonse Goldstein seemed to wave a finger at them.  
"I'm not fighting, I was just stating facts." Zeus Brundle said proudly.

Caesar softly sighed a bit, as he put the peram into his pocket now. Alfonse just watched all of them closely, to make sure they really won't start a fight. Zeus mumbled as he ordered himself some tea finally, as he started to drink it down. Then... oddly Klaus came into the room and sat down, but he sat away from the others. Klaus seemed to glance towards Alfonse who was still sitting by whoever that was, okay Klaus didn't know who Caesar was right now.

"Anyhow, I'm going to take a nap." Zeus Brundle soon replied.  
"What? But it's only after noon!" Caesar Raphael said shocked.  
"He's always like this." Klaus Goldstein oddly cut into their conversation.  
"Oh... should, I go elsewhere?" Alfonse Goldstein soon asked.  
"Yeah, a nap sounds good right now." Hiro Tachibana agreed.

Zeus got up and walked over to the sofa that was in the room and laid down onto it. Hiro yawned, as he got up and placed three chairs together before laying onto them all. Caesar just was surprised to see that they actually had fallen asleep in this room now. Alfonse seemed to snicker a little, as he noticed that his brother kept looking his way, so he stopped laughing. 

"Why are you sitting by some guy for?" Klaus Goldstein asked him.  
"Oh, he's my roommate." Alfonse Goldstein answered.

Caesar oddly sulked by being called that, since he oddly had feelings for Alfonse but he didn't want to say that in front of all these people. Though, he slightly waved towards Klaus as he could tell that they had to be brothers. But, it was strange to hear Zeus snoring in the room on that sofa over there.

"Let's go somewhere quiet." Alfonse Goldstein suggested.  
"I'm going to do more work, see you." Klaus Goldstein replied as he got up and left the room.  
"Sure... where should we go?" Caesar Raphael asked quietly, since he didn't want to wake them up.  
"Huh? Oh, I didn't know you would just simply agree. Okay, let's go!" Alfonse Goldstein replied with a smile, as he got off his chair and walked out of the room.  
"I'm coming." Caesar Raphael said, as he hurried off his chair and followed after Alfonse.

Alfonse kept walking as he went outside it seemed, as Caesar looked around slowly. Alfonse soon sat onto the grass outside, as he glanced up at the sky. Caesar seemed to notice this, as he wondered if he had anything on his mind or not.

"So, where are we now?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"This is the courtyard." Alfonse Goldstein answered.  
"Oh..." Caesar Raphael said as he scratched his head.  
"You can sit down you know." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Yeah... so, thinking about anything?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Well, I'm still wondering how I got a roommate. It was only last night and I had asked so many times before that..." Alfonse Goldstein trailed off as he sighed.  
"I guess they figured you needed one at that moment." Caesar Raphael shrugged since he didn't know.

"You know, you're easy to talk too." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"You really think so?" Caesar Raphael asked as he finally sat onto the grass.  
"Yeah, I think so." Alfonse Goldstein smiled, before glancing at the sky.  
"Is this your favorite spot or something?" Caesar Raphael asked slightly nervous asking that.  
"No. But, I can always show that to you." Alfonse Goldstein replied as he soon got off the grass.

Caesar got off the grass now as well, as he wondered where they will go now. Alfonse just smiled as he walked off now, as Caesar just followed after him. As they walked though, Caesar oddly walked beside Alfonse now as he slightly kept staring at his hand. 'I can't just take his hand, can I?' Caesar asked himself, as he looked back at Alfonse's hand a moment. 'Yeah... he won't like that, besides he only thinks of me as his roommate right now'. Caesar told himself. Alfonse seemed to glance at Caesar a moment as he just kept walking. Not before long they reached a place filled with many plants inside of it and one bench, as Alfonse smiled once more.

"This is my favorite spot." Alfonse Goldstein proclaimed.  
"It has lot of things in here." Caesar Raphael replied as he looked at the many trees, flowers and plants it had.  
"This is the greenhouse by the way." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Well, it's very nice in here." Caesar Raphael said, as he just took it all in.  
"Anyhow, did you eat already?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"I ate some of my salad I got myself earlier..." Caesar Raphael said as he looked at the ground.

"That's not much food." Alfonse Goldstein stated as he crossed his arms.  
"Well... I don't really eat much anyhow." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"What if I take you to town tomorrow?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"Sure." Caesar Raphael told him.  
"Okay, well where do you want to go?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"I guess anywhere I need to know about." Caesar Raphael replied, as he glanced around the greenhouse one last time.

Alfonse soon left the greenhouse as Caesar just followed after him. Though Caesar tried to push away thoughts of wanting to hold Alfonse's hand still, but it was a bit hard to do. Alfonse soon walked into the Day Class building, as he went up the stairs now. Caesar just followed after him, as he went up the stairs as well as he wondered where they were going slightly. Alfonse turned to the right once he reached the top of the stairs and went up the hallway now. Caesar just shrugged and kept following him here, though he knew the Headmaster's office was way up this hallway. Alfonse soon stopped at one of the doors along the left side as he glanced towards Caesar.

"These are the classrooms. I'm sure they will make you teach as well." Alfonse Goldstein remarked.  
"Oh..." Caesar Raphael said slowly, as he wondered what he could teach about.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you can teach them anything." Alfonse Goldstein gave a smile.  
"So, this ends the tour?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"Not yet, there is two more places you need to know." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael just said simply.

Alfonse soon walked off again, but this time back down the hallway and he even went down the stairs once more. Caesar shook his head a little, but just followed him again, wondering if he would remember all of this but right now he did. Alfonse soon walked close to the entrance way as he walked towards the left from there, as he knocked onto a door once he got to it. When no one replied, he opened the door hoping that Caesar had followed him. Caesar actually did follow him, as he looked about the room now slowly.

"This is the Prefect's office, it's one of the most important places you need to know about." Alfonse Goldstein said as he laughed a bit.  
"Well, it does look nice in here." Caesar Raphael pointed out, as he glanced over the bookshelf in the room and the teapot.  
"It has been kept like this for a long time." Alfonse Goldstein said, as he walked back over to the door.  
"I can see that..." Caesar Raphael responded.

Alfonse opened the door and walked out of the office now, as Caesar just followed him again. Caesar wondered where they would head to next, but he guessed he got that answer since Alfonse just kept walking now. Then they reached another door way in the distance, as Alfonse stopped by it. As Caesar slowly glanced about, as he wondered what to make out of this place. Not like he knew what to say either, as he just sort of kept quiet.

"This is the auditorium. This is where the Provisional students get judged to see if they will be a normal student or not. Students who want to become Prefects have their own trials to do in order to become one. But I'm sure you're fully aware of that, seeing that you are a Day Class Prefect as well." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"That makes sense to me and yeah..." Caesar Raphael said, as he scratched his head again. He so didn't want to say he came to the academy illegally here.  
"Well that is the tour." Alfonse Goldstein said with a small smile.  
"Thank you for showing me around. I know how busy you must be." Caesar Raphael said as he bowed his head.  
"You don't need to bow to me, but I'm glad that you seem pleased to be shown around." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he turned back around now and headed back the way he came from.

Caesar slowly followed him though, even though he guessed he could go back to the places he got shown now. But, he really didn't know if he wanted to do so or not. Actually he did sort of wonder why he never ate that much food anyhow, even when he got turned into his piggy form he seemed to not eat that much either. Maybe that was the way he was he thought now, as he slightly watched as Alfonse headed back up the stairs. Caesar knew that his roommate was probably busy taking care of patients or something though, plus he so wasn't a patient. After all he could walk just fine, but at times... when his wanderer curse acted up that might cause problems later on for him and Caesar knew that.


	8. The Fateful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: Oddly things go wrong when they go to town this day...

That night Caesar slept peacefully and snored there like always, but once it got morning he oddly was the first one to wake again. But that was only because the birds outside the window were chirping this day, even if his bed wasn't the one by the window he could still hear them. He stretched and got off his bed, as he remembered about his Day Class Prefect outfit was still inside that peram, as he took it out of that and placed it onto his bed. Then Caesar undressed and put his Day Class Prefect outfit on, as he actually hanged up his other clothes in the closet. Then, he glanced over at his bag a little as he decided to do something about that as well. So he took out his underwear first and placed them all into the top drawer and closed it after he got done. He also took out his wallet from his other pants pocket and placed them into his new pants pocket he had on now. Then, he took out his comb from the bag only other thing he had in there though, as he placed it onto the desk that was on his side of the dorm.

"I guess, I should try to look nice today." Caesar Raphael stated, as he started to comb his hair now.  
"Oh? It's morning?" Alfonse Goldstein asked in a tired voice, as he gave out a yawn.  
"Yeah, it's morning." Caesar Raphael answered.  
"I see that you're wearing your Prefect clothes today." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.  
"I figured I should." Caesar Raphael gave a small shrug.  
"I'll get done." Alfonse Goldstein told him.

Alfonse went into the bathroom to change in there and once he was done he came back out of it. Caesar gave a soft smile here, as he made sure he had everything he needed slightly. 

"Okay, ready to go to town with me?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Alright." Alfonse Goldstein smiled, before he headed out of the dorm room.

Once both of them left the dorm room, Alfonse locked the door once again as he glanced towards Caesar a moment.

"What?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"You got a key to our dorm room right?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"Yeah, I just usually let you lock it though..." Caesar Raphael said as he lightly scratched his head.  
"Okay, I guess I can do that." Alfonse Goldstein shrugged a bit, before heading off down the hallway.

Caesar just followed him here, as he slightly wondered what that was all about. But there was more to that anyhow, for some reason Caesar had many thoughts on his mind right now as well. They had walked for awhile now even after they left the men's dormitory building. Caesar had no idea how long of a walk this might be at all, plus he didn't want to say it but oddly his wanderer curse was acting up right now too. As they kept walking, he noticed that Alfonse had walked past some white gates that were open anyhow. Caesar slightly shrugged and followed after him, though it seemed like Alfonse had stopped at a fountain now. Caesar really didn't know why they were stopping for though, his head oddly felt dizzy here too.

"Well, this is the town square." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out towards him.  
"It looks nice and it has a lot of people around too." Caesar Raphael replied, as he watched all the people walking about.  
"Yeah, it's pretty lively here." Alfonse Goldstein told him.

Caesar didn't want to bother Alfonse with his odd problem anyhow, besides this was like a date right? Though he probably looked odd coming in his Prefect uniform now, since apparently Alfonse wasn't wearing his today. Caesar knew that probably was Alfonse's casual wear, as he seemed to like how it looked as well. Alfonse soon returned to walk again finally after a moment, as Caesar oddly found it hard to keep up with him here. It always felt like a huge weight was upon him due to that curse, he was okay with his piggy curse... but this one, it seemed to be a pain. Caesar did manage to follow him though somehow, even though it was a bit hard due to all the people around. Alfonse soon stopped though, as he entered into a cafe it seemed, as Caesar just followed slowly.

"So what are we doing here?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I figured we should eat some breakfast." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael seemed to say.

Alfonse seemed to wonder if Caesar was okay or not since that other guy seemed kind of sluggish today, not only that he seemed to have this darkness around him today. Oddly Alfonse kept watching Caesar now to make sure he would be alright. Alfonse went over to a table now and sat down on a chair, Caesar seemed to go sit on the other side of the table. 

"So what would you like to eat?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"I will eat anything as long as it isn't pork..." Caesar Raphael stated.  
"Alright, just pick what you want. I'll pay." Alfonse Goldstein replied with a smile.  
"Wait, you would do that?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Of course I will." Alfonse Goldstein told him.

Caesar now picked up the menu as he glanced over the food slightly as he wondered what he should order. He even tried to make sure his wanderer curse was in check here, not like it was though... since it caused him pain but Caesar tried hard to bare with it.

"I guess I'll take the chicken salad." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Anything to drink or any snacks?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"I'll just take the soda." Caesar Raphael answered.  
"Alright, well I'm going to order our stuff since I already know what I want." Alfonse Goldstein told him.

Alfonse got off his chair as he walked over to the counter, even though he knew waiters or waitresses served here but he didn't really want to wait around for one. Caesar slightly watched him, as he mumbled to himself a bit. There was actually people staring over at him, since he seemed to give pained looks and they seemed to not want to be around him, even though he was nowhere near them. Besides his wanderer curse only affected himself here, so Caesar had no idea what their issue was at all. Finally after some time, Alfonse came back over to the table with tray of food and drinks on it.

"Do you need help with that?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"No, I'm fine." Alfonse Goldstein replied as he placed down the tray onto the table.  
"If you say so." Caesar Raphael said, as he looked at the tray a moment.

Alfonse placed the plate with the salad on it before Caesar now and placed the glass with soda before him as well, plus also a slice of chocolate cake. Caesar glanced over the chocolate cake slice a bit, as he shrugged when it was placed before himself. Alfonse smiled, as he put the other plate before himself and the drink as well. Then, he handed Caesar the fork as he took his own fork and placed it by his food. Caesar just didn't know what to say here, he thought about complaining about the cake slice he was giving but figured that would be rude.

"I hope you will try to eat your snack I got for you." Alfonse Goldstein said with a smile.  
"I'll try." Caesar Raphael pointed out.

Caesar soon picked up his fork now as he started to eat the salad, as he noticed that many of the other people had moved away from their table. Alfonse glanced about slightly as he noticed that most of the people seemed scared here, as he looked back towards Caesar.

"Why did the other people move?" Alfonse Goldstein seemed to ask him.  
"Oh... um, probably because of my curse." Caesar Raphael whispered, as he ate a bit more of the salad.  
"You got a curse on you?" Alfonse Goldstein asked in concern.  
"Two..." Caesar Raphael answered after he got done eating the piece of salad he was on.

Caesar oddly placed his fork down now, as he soon stood up and ran out of the cafe. Oddly he felt too depressed, since what that wanderer curse did to him here... but as Caesar was running off somewhere he felt bad for leaving Alfonse alone in the cafe. Tears came dropping from Caesar's eyes as he kept running as he went to an alleyway now where no one was on to just cry there. Alfonse seemed to not understand what was wrong, but he got containers to put their food into as he paid for the food as well, before he left the cafe with the bag they gave him. Alfonse thanked them of course as well, as he went to search for where ever Caesar ran off too.

As Caesar kept crying in that alleyway another person entered the scene suddenly and randomly at that, it was someone Caesar known though very well. Zett sighed towards Caesar a moment, as he saw that the other man's hand was slightly fading over here.

"Aren't you too young to become a wanderer?" Zett asked him.  
"I guess not. I'm twenty two after all..." Caesar Raphael answered him, as he was glad that he wiped his tears away now.  
"I thought you had to be older." Zett remarked.  
"I'm not in charge of that curse or something." Caesar Raphael responded as he sighed.  
"Fine, I'll give you the potion you need." Zett told him.

Zett threw an illegal potion at Caesar, as Caesar caught it quickly and he drank it down. Caesar's hand returned back to normal now, as he glanced towards Zett slowly here.

"So, why are you here?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I thought you might need that." Zett replied towards him.  
"How do you seem to know these things?" Caesar Raphael questioned further.  
"I just do... remember I only got two more of those potions left." Zett told him in a serious tone.  
"I know that." Caesar Raphael said now.

Then Zett ran off somewhere, as Caesar was left alone in the alleyway here. Caesar was confused by this for a bit, before he finally walked out of the alleyway now. Alfonse finally found Caesar, as he oddly hugged him tight once he found him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out, as he kept his embrace on him.  
"I..." Caesar Raphael was saying but stopped himself, as he took in Alfonse's scent now.  
"What are you doing?" Alfonse Goldstein asked in surprise and let Caesar go.  
"Sorry..." Caesar Raphael said, as he tried to gather himself now.

Alfonse seemed to look away now, though he did blush a bit from what had happened. Caesar sighed a little, as he put his head down now. Then, Alfonse smiled and looked back towards him again.

"Shall we go somewhere to finish our food?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Yeah, but where should we go?" Caesar Raphael asked as he glanced at him.  
"Maybe to the park?" Alfonse Goldstein seemed to ask.  
"Sure." Caesar Raphael agreed.

Alfonse silently started to walk off now, as Caesar sighed and kept his eyes on the ground. Though Caesar felt like he did something wrong when he had took in Alfonse's scent when the other man hugged him earlier. Alfonse kept walking without even glancing over at him at all, even though Caesar still felt bad here. Not like that Alfonse knew this, if he had he probably would be more caring towards him.

"I kind of left the drinks at the cafe though..." Alfonse Goldstein soon said after a bit.  
"That's okay." Caesar Raphael said as he scratched his head now.  
"I just felt like it was too quiet." Alfonse Goldstein shrugged.  
"Well, I'm sure you don't want me to talk too much." Caesar Raphael pointed out, though he did start feeling better.  
"I don't know, I sometimes think you hide your pain." Alfonse Goldstein eyed Caesar as he kept walking.

Caesar sighed a moment, as he looked at the ground wondering what to say. It was true that he often hid his pain though, since he didn't want others to worry about him. Caesar finally just kept walking in silence now. Alfonse got confused over this now, as he happened to glance over at Caesar from time to time. After some time they reached the park as Alfonse sat down onto a bench, as he took out the two containers from the bag. Alfonse handed Caesar the salad with the chocolate cake slice in it.

"I might just try to eat the salad..." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"I was worried about." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"You were?" Caesar Raphael asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, when you went running off like that. I thought for the worst." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out, as he opened his own container.

Caesar looked towards Alfonse in surprise still, as he started to think to himself. 'He was that worried about me? But he doesn't even know me that well... it's only my third day at the academy too' Caesar said to himself. Alfonse soon started to eat his own food, as he looked at the trees around them slightly. Caesar seemed lost in thought and didn't really want to eat anymore, even though he should at least try to eat more of his salad.

"How are you liking the academy?" Alfonse Goldstein soon asked after he put down his fork.  
"It's alright I guess." Caesar Raphael answered.  
"I'm glad to hear that. I'm thinking of visiting my family this week..." Alfonse Goldstein responded.  
"Oh, would they be surprised?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I'm sure my mom would be. Klaus might try to stop me from going though." Alfonse Goldstein seemed to chuckle.

They soon kept eating in silence now, as Caesar slightly listened to the sounds around them. Not like much animals were nearby though, there was some birds and even some squirrels that seemed to climb the trees. Alfonse was glad that they decided to eat here now together since it was a nice quiet spot.


	9. A Day Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Angst a bit...
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: That night turns horrible... but is there a way out of this?

During that night, Caesar started to have a dream... it started off peaceful in fact. It felt like everything came spiraling downwards as he slept, but the dream continued onwards anyhow. In the dream... Caesar found himself facing the bathroom mirror he thought anyhow, but when he went to touch the glass it seemed to fade away into the darkness. But it got replaced with him... yeah, him the man he loved so greatly, Alfonse touched his outstretched hand, instead of Caesar feeling the glass, it was a strange dream to him. Not just that he started to sweat a lot in reality and his breaths became very unstable... oddly he felt someone shaking him. Caesar had thought it was part of the dream, but he just wouldn't wake up... but this caused a lot of confusion on himself. Since Caesar was unaware of what was happening at all.

~  
Alfonse's perspective...  
When he couldn't wake up his roommate, he thought of the worst possible thing he had since he feared that maybe he would lose him. He did act fast though, like make sure Caesar was breathing and had a pulse, which he did have one and was breathing too. So, Alfonse carefully carried the sleeping Caesar in his arms and left their dorm room after he took the blankets off his roommate. Though the only things that entered his mind right now were bad one's, since he kept thinking he might lose Caesar...

After awhile, Alfonse got to the infirmary as he placed Caesar onto an empty bed and even stayed by his side the whole time. Alfonse was oddly nervous and didn't know what to do, or if Caesar would wake up anytime soon. But he hoped for the best, since he oddly had fallen for him the moment he got this man as his roommate, but so far Alfonse kept that hidden very greatly inside of himself. Which some might find that odd since he normally would say his feelings, but at the moment he hadn't thought on how to tell Caesar, or how that other man might react to it.

Like a long while passed by and it was now ten in the morning, but Alfonse refused to leave Caesar's side, even though he had other patients this day come into the room. But since Caesar hadn't woke yet, he started to get worried here and his two other patients didn't have anything life threatening anyhow. One just had a cough and he did give her some cough medicine for it, Alfonse made it himself out of the herbs he gathered. The other patient seemed to be okay now, but felt a bit sick earlier and didn't even have a fever... so he wasn't sure what to say to that patient. But so far Caesar was his main concern, maybe he was being a bit selfish here, but this guy hadn't woke yet... it was now ten in the morning, something was very wrong.

Alfonse decided to leave the infirmary once it reached noon since he wanted to eat lunch, though he did glance back at Caesar before he walked out. When it reached three PM, Caesar finally woke up... but he wasn't sure how he got into the infirmary at all. Plus his head felt super fuzzy when he woke, as he rubbed his forehead. Caesar was oddly alone in the infirmary all he knew, as he gave a stretch out as he kept looking about. He even checked his watch to make sure it was really 3 PM and it was, so he really had no idea what had happened. 'Am I still dreaming?' Caesar asked himself, as he slowly sat up onto the bed he was on. Well... it was too real to be a dream, plus he guessed he should go and eat something.

Caesar got off the bed slowly, as he rubbed his forehead again as he slowly walked towards the door. Oddly everything seemed to spin to him here, so it was a bit hard to get to the door. But he somehow reached it and headed out of the infirmary as he walked down the stairs. Caesar softly grumbled to himself wondering why he slept so long anyhow, plus he still had no idea why he was in the infirmary for. Then he thought now to himself... 'Did Alfonse take me to the infirmary?' As he shrugged as he just made his way to where the dining room was at, as Caesar wondered what kind of food it might have at this time. Caesar just grabbed the salad though and some orange juice. Then he sat at a table by himself, as he wondered where everyone was. Not like he met that many people anyhow so far, but he did know he probably would meet more people who went here.

Caesar started to eat the salad as he thought on what he should do or if he should tell Alfonse how he really felt. Though oddly, he would like if his roommate said something first since of how he was. Oddly he started to think back to his dream slightly as he wondered if it meant anything at all, plus the fact that he woke inside the infirmary at 3 PM... there has to be something. As he kept thinking to himself, he noticed that someone was watching him outside the dining hall as he glanced towards the doorway but that person seemed to not be there when he looked over. Shrugged to himself, as he kept eating in silence as he gave out a yawn. Even though it wasn't that late yet, he still felt tired and sort of felt off still.

After Caesar got done eating the salad, he got up and stretched a bit as he slowly left the dining room. It seemed sort of odd that he actually ate the whole thing since first time he ate all of his food. Once he left the dining room he decided to look around a little bit. Not like he had to do anything or something, but he did still wonder why he had such a dream like that as well. As Caesar kept walking in the hallway, he got a glimpse of someone.

"Hey, wait..." Caesar Raphael called out to that person.  
"Don't worry about me." Gray responded.  
"But, who are you?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"That doesn't matter." Gray smiled as he walked off.

Caesar just stood there a moment not knowing what to say or do, as he finally started to head off again. Though oddly he kept thinking about his dream, plus he thought on how he ended up in the infirmary. 'Did Alfonse like me back?' He asked himself, before shaking if off. Not like Caesar knew if the other man had or not, but he was sort of afraid to ask him since he was scared he will get rejected. That was something he didn't want, besides somehow as handsome as Alfonse looked, he was certain that guy can get with anyone at the academy. It wasn't like they would actually date, even though that did sound nice in Caesar's mind, yeah he would think that.

As Caesar kept walking down the hallway, he noticed that there was some pictures on some of the walls. They probably always been there, just this was his first time paying any real attention to them. Caesar glanced over them a moment, as he kept trying to piece together on how he got into the infirmary earlier this day. It could have been because of his roommate, the only thing that seemed to come up any time he thought on this. Plus he wondered what his dream still meant as well, maybe it did mean they will get together later on, 'as if' he thought to himself as he shook the thought away. It was highly unlikely that Alfonse would want to date him, or even find him even remotely attractive. Caesar didn't think of himself as cute, charming, attractive in any way, besides that man was very handsome.

When he turned the corner, he started to walk down the next hallway. Then, Caesar stopped in his tracks once he saw a poster up on the wall. 'Not like anyone would go with me to a dance anyhow... but it does say you can dance with a girl or a guy'. He thought to himself. Though the only one he wanted to go with him was Alfonse, but that guy probably already asked someone else or so he thought. Caesar kept looking over it a moment, as he saw that it was for tomorrow at 8:00 PM. Well, he was still up at that time so he could show up maybe but still he didn't know who to ask. It wasn't like someone would ask him either, besides for the opposite sex he knew they liked to be asked. Not like he wanted to go with a girl, maybe he was just awkward or something but all he could think about was Alfonse...


	10. Dance Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar, Elias x Luca, Hiro Tachibana x Zeus Brundle  
> Summary: A dance is being held, but there also seems to be a contest

The next day had arrived, as Caesar just guessed he would wear his casual outfit since all he had besides his Prefect uniform. Not like he owned many clothes either, but so far his roommate didn't seem to complain about that and only sometimes complained when Caesar smelt. But it wasn't all the time, which seemed odd to Caesar anyhow, but he decided to take his casual outfit into the bathroom with him. He closed the bathroom door and locked it, before he started to change out of his Prefect outfit. After he got done changing, he looked to himself in the bathroom mirror to make sure he looked decent enough since Caesar still was so insecure with the way he looked. 

"I guess I look okay..." Caesar Raphael told himself, as he picked up his Prefect outfit off the ground before he unlocked the bathroom door and headed out of the bathroom. 

Though he slightly fixed his hair with his fingers, as he placed his uniform into his closet. Then he opened the dorm room door as he left the room silently as he closed and locked the door behind himself. 'I guess I can just show up to the dance, even though no one asked me to come... and the reason why I didn't ask anyone is because I normally like someone else to make the first move' Caesar thought to himself as he headed up the hallway. Even though the dance was at night and not even during the day time. But this day, Caesar wanted to use his Prefect Privileges to go to the town. So he left the main men's dormitory and headed towards the Headmaster's office. Caesar knocked on the door even though he was slightly anxious standing by the Headmaster's door. 

"Come in" Headmaster Rembrandt replied from within the office.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael said, as he opened the door and walked inside.

"Did you need something?" Headmaster Rembrandt asked.  
"Yeah... I was wondering if I can go into the town to buy something." Caesar Raphael said as he slightly didn't know how to really say it.  
"I guess you can, since its a day off today." Headmaster Rembrandt told him.  
"Thank you, sir." Caesar Raphael replied as he headed out.

Caesar did slightly wonder though if he would get lune somehow, okay he was told he could if he taught classes and so far he hadn't done that. But then again, he was still new here too and plus he really wanted to break his two curses. But oddly, he did have some lune on himself from before he got into the academy... just he wasn't sure he could actually buy some cologne or not with what he had. Caesar knew that kind of stuff was even pricey in the Forgotten City, not that he wanted to tell anyone yet that's where he lived. Since the Forgotten City was very poor, but it did have some rich folk living there too of course, but he stayed in the poor part. Plus he grew up in the poor part anyhow, as he often sometimes thought about going back but not really.

Caesar headed out of the academy now and walked towards the white gates which were open this day, since it was a day off. As he headed to the square at first to decide on which shop to even go into, as he scratched the back of his head. Probably an items shop or something he told himself, as he kept walking. Once Caesar got to the main road however, he noticed that some people were talking to one another not like he wanted to know what they were saying. So he pretended he heard nothing and kept walking, until he saw a shop that seemed to have the item he was looking for. As Caesar went ahead to go into the store, the small bell rang as he walked through the open door. He handed the cashier the lune for it as the lady oddly put the cologne bottle into a small bag not like he needed a bag for it.

Caesar walked down the rows carefully, as he saw so many colognes to choose from down the third row anyhow. He glanced over them all, as he wondered which scent he should pick out. Though he did seem to sniff over them as well, as some of the people who were shopping thought he was odd for doing such. Caesar really was an odd guy anyhow, but he did like the vibrant mint cologne the most, so he picked that one up. Glancing at the price slightly as he hoped he had enough lune on himself to buy it, as he shrugged and headed towards the cashier. Caesar walked away from store once he did buy the cologne, as he went into an alleyway now.

Once he got into the alleyway he decided to sit onto the ground, as he opened the bag up. Then, Caesar put some of the cologne on himself, as he wondered if others would even notice. Okay well... he only wanted one person to really notice and that was Alfonse, that man. But Caesar still wasn't certain that guy would actually fall for him, or even ask him to the dance for later this day. If he did that would really be a shock to Caesar. It was odd since that was all he could think about right now and so far he hasn't ate, not like he ate much but still. Caesar soon stood up and put the cologne back into the bag after he closed the top of it and decided to head back to the academy.

~Later that day, the dance party was held within the auditorium and there was lots of people already there when Caesar had arrived. Yukiya picked out some songs that Joel could sing for the party it seemed and Joel didn't seem to object to any of the songs. Oddly Luca was standing next to Elias and like always Luca was teasing the younger Goldstein brother. Though so far Caesar wasn't certain if Alfonse was here or not as he got a bit nervous and decided to go over to the table that had punch on it. Zeus tugged on Hiro's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Want to dance with me, Prince?" Luca Orlem asked towards Elias.  
"Dance with you? No way!" Elias Goldstein replied as he crossed his arms.  
"Oh come on, it will be fun." Luca Orlem said with a wink.  
"Fine..." Elias Goldstein huffed.

The Headmaster entered the auditorium now and walked over to the podium as he made sure the microphone was on.

"Good evening everyone, there will be a contest held as well. Whoever is the best at dancing will get a reward, there will be three winners. So make sure you find yourself a partner to dance with." Headmaster Rembrandt declared.  
"So... um, who are you two?" Caesar Raphael asked Yukiya and Joel.  
"I'm Yukiya Reizen." Yukiya Reizen said slowly.  
"I am Joel Crawford." Joel Crawford replied as he smiled then went back to singing.  
"Okay... well. I'm kind of waiting for someone." Caesar Raphael told them both.  
"I see..." Yukiya Reizen pointed out.

After a few moments, Alfonse finally arrived in the auditorium wearing a light blue tuxedo with a long sleeved white shirt and blue dress shoes. Caesar was busy drinking some punch at the moment so he didn't even notice who entered. Though the music seemed to get slower, as Caesar seemed to glance at the dance floor slowly even though not many were dancing. So far only Zeus was dancing with Hiro and Luca was dancing with Elias. Soon Alfonse walked over to the table as he noticed Caesar and started to talk with him.

"Fancy seeing you here." Alfonse Goldstein explained.  
"Odd seeing you here as well..." Caesar Raphael replied trying not to sound nervous.  
"It seems like others are dancing while you are over here." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"Yeah, well... that's because I'm too shy to ask someone." Caesar Raphael admitted.  
"I'm sure whoever you ask will be happy to dance with you." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.  
"I sort of... was hoping to ask you to dance with me." Caesar Raphael said super shyly now.  
"Oh, you want me to dance with you?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him as he glanced over at him.  
"Yeah..." Caesar Raphael said slowly.

Caesar thought for certain that Alfonse would reject that offer, but instead Alfonse took Caesar's hand gently and took him over to the dance floor. Caesar gave a small blush from this as he wondered why he didn't say no for, it wasn't like that the other man had feelings for him, right?

"By the way you look rather handsome today." Caesar Raphael teased him as he winked.  
"I always dress up to dances, but who knew that you would have asked me to dance with you." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"I... was nervous at first, I so thought you would say no." Caesar Raphael said as he nodded.  
"I really can't say no to you." Alfonse Goldstein said in a serious tone.

So, Alfonse started to dance with Caesar as Joel kept singing songs. Luca slightly glanced at the others whom were dancing as he prodded Elias.

"Hey, I think your brother likes someone." Luca Orlem told him.  
"Well... that's a first for him in a long time." Elias Goldstein admitted.  
"Do you think he will stay with that guy though?" Luca Orlem asked him.  
"I have no idea... it's not like I know what he likes." Elias Goldstein stated all serious.  
"You know, you're funny when you look like that." Luca Orlem teased Elias.  
"Oh shut up and let's just dance..." Elias Goldstein whispered as Luca laughed.

Those who were dancing still kept dancing, even if the music got more softer now. Though when it had, Alfonse got closer to Caesar as he wrapped his arms around the other man more gently.

"What are you doing?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I like being close." Alfonse Goldstein remarked with a grin.  
"Okay... well, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Caesar Raphael warned him slightly.  
"I really don't mind." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.

Caesar didn't really know what to say now, but he did like being this close to him as well. It almost felt like his wish had came true, but he really wasn't certain for sure since he had no idea how Alfonse felt for him. Then, Alfonse suddenly stopped dancing even if there was still music as he glanced at Caesar.

"What?" Caesar Raphael asked now.  
"Are you wearing cologne?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Yeah... I figured I should." Caesar Raphael said as he gave a small shrug.  
"It smells good." Alfonse Goldstein as he gave him a compliment.

Caesar shyly blushed and pressed his head against Alfonse's shoulder, making sure no one saw his blush. Alfonse just smiled and held Caesar closer to himself, as he went back to dancing with him that way. When they were dancing the song finally stopped as Headmaster Rembrandt walked over to the podium as they all got quiet.

"As for the winners of the dance contest, the first two that won are Elias and Luca." Headmaster Rembrandt replied with a smile.  
"Way to go little brother." Alfonse Goldstein said towards Elias.  
"Good job, Elias." Caesar Raphael proclaimed.

Elias and Luca walked over to the Headmaster to get their prize which was two tickets to Lunaria, also a trophy with two figures dancing on top of the trophy.

"Thank you so much." Elias Goldstein replied with a big smile.  
"Yes, we got first place." Luca Orlem grinned.  
"I wonder why we didn't get first place!" Zeus Brundle shouted.  
"You're so loud..." Hiro Tachibana pointed out.

Headmaster Rembrandt glanced at Zeus a bit as he shook his head at first. Caesar sort of wondered if himself and Alfonse would win, but he actually didn't mind if they wouldn't win at all. Elias walked back down from after he got the prizes, even if Luca seemed to carry the trophy. Alfonse gave Elias a hug as Elias shyly returned back next to Luca.

"Congrats again, my little brother." Alfonse Goldstein said with a smile.  
"Yeah... I'm glad we got first place." Elias Goldstein replied.  
"It was because I'm too charming." Luca Orlem teased.  
"Whatever..." Elias Goldstein said with a huff and crossed his arms.  
"Okay now, the second place winners are Hiro and Zeus." Headmaster Rembrandt announced.  
"Of course I will win that place!" Zeus Brundle shouted as he walked over towards the Headmaster.  
"Ugh..." Hiro Tachibana said as he facepalmed himself and followed behind Zeus.

Headmaster Rembrandt handed Zeus and Hiro a coupon for a free ice cream of their flavor to them both. Zeus happily placed his own coupon into his pocket as Hiro wondered which ice cream to get, well they can go any day the coupon said as well. Though they all were wondering which couple will get the last place, as they even glanced at one another as they waited for the results.

"For the last and final place who won the dance contest is Klaus and Kimberly." Headmaster Rembrandt replied.  
"Of course." Klaus Goldstein grinned.  
"I knew we would win." Kimberly Lane pointed out.

Klaus put his hand into Kimberly's hand as they walked up to the Headmaster. The Headmaster handed them both a brown stuffed animal lion, once Caesar saw it though he seemed to squeal even if he wasn't the one to win. Klaus cleared his throat, as he just accepted the prize and walked back to where he once was at with Kimberly. Caesar got quiet now, but he looked at the ground since he didn't win at all and either had Alfonse either.

"I guess we didn't win..." Caesar Raphael frowned.  
"Well at least we had fun dancing together." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.  
"Yeah." Caesar Raphael whispered.

Though Alfonse seemed to walk away right at that moment, as Caesar carefully watched him. Klaus seemed to be by the others who had one and celebrated with them, as the Headmaster waved towards them all before he walked out of the auditorium. Caesar soon silently walked over the exit as well, as he sighed to himself. He really did hope they would win, but it didn't turn out that way, plus will he be together with Alfonse after this? Caesar wasn't certain of that answer right now, as he rubbed his eyes and walked out of the auditorium well it was late now.


	11. My Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: Alfonse starts to question things that are inside of himself.

During that night, Alfonse couldn't sleep he stayed up that night as he watched Caesar sleeping. Right now he had many thoughts within his mind as he wondered what they all could mean, but he did know one thing for certain, he didn't want to lose Caesar. Not just as a friend... but, he saw that man as so much more and yet he never told his roommate that, besides what would Caesar do if he ever found out the truth? Would he still want to be with him? Or by his side? Alfonse slightly doubted that man would want anything more to do with him, besides... Caesar was a charming man, he might even have a girlfriend Alfonse told himself.

Alfonse silently got off his own bed now as he walked over to his desk in the dorm room. He took out a paper and a pen, as he thought on what to write down. Alfonse sighed as he tapped the pen against the desk, as he finally figured out what to write. 'Today I feel so lonely, I don't really know why... but I do. I also have a huge problem these last few days I can't stop thinking of Caesar, he became very important and special to me. I do want to tell him, but at the same time I'm afraid I will get hurt. Yeah, we did dance this night... and now it's around midnight but I can't sleep. I keep wondering where my life will head and if I can at least... get him to stay with me' Alfonse wrote that all down onto the paper, as he folded it up and placed it into his folder.

Alfonse yawned finally as he got off his chair and went back over towards his bed, he often wondered what would happen if he started to stroke Caesar's hair while the other man slept. Well, maybe he can ask Caesar on a date as well, but what if he turned that down? Okay it was odd a bit since his roommate asked him to dance and all, that was the first time he started to see some hope. Maybe there still was hope, maybe Caesar did love him back?

In the morning, Caesar rubbed over his eyes and gave a stretch outwards as he glanced towards his roommate's bed. It was already 7:00 AM, so he wondered if he should wake Alfonse up or not. Caesar finally decided to go and wake him, as he silently walked over to the other bed.

"It's time to get up..." Caesar Raphael replied softly, as he shook Alfonse gently.  
"Oh?" Alfonse Goldstein asked, as he woke up easily.  
"I figured to wake you." Caesar Raphael said with a smile.  
"Well, since I'm up I guess I should see if I got enough herbs and stuff." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.

Alfonse got off his own bed as he actually took off his shirt, before he walked over to his closet. Oddly Caesar seemed to stare at him when he had done that, as his heart pounded wildly, well he did love Alfonse greatly but this was the first time he saw him shirtless. Alfonse took out his Day Class Prefect outfit, as he noticed that he was being watched as he shook his head before going into the bathroom now. Caesar silently mumbled to himself, since he oddly wanted to know if his roommate would change before him... okay he really had problems. Alfonse soon came out of the bathroom once he was dressed as he looked at Caesar a moment.

"Can we talk a moment?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Sure, what about?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Well, do you want to come with me to get the herbs?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.

Caesar slightly looked at him confused now, as he thought on what to say. Alfonse just sighed as he started to head towards the dorm room door, but Caesar oddly stopped him by giving him a hug. Alfonse seemed a bit shocked by his behavior, but he returned the hug.

"Sure..." Caesar Raphael replied finally.  
"What? You will join me?" Alfonse Goldstein asked confused.  
"Yeah, I got nothing else to do." Caesar Raphael said with a smile.

Alfonse wondered why he was giving a hug first of all, plus now all of a sudden Caesar wanted to join him? This was going to be a rather odd day he told himself, as he glanced over his roommate who seemed to just smile over there. If anything he needed protect that, he wanted to protect Caesar greatly... but will that other man allow that?

"Don't I need to get permission first? It's not a day off." Caesar Raphael proclaimed.  
"No, I can just send a magic note to the Headmaster so he knows you came along." Alfonse Goldstein replied as he smiled.

Then they both left the dorm room, as Alfonse closed and locked the door. Caesar just kept thinking to himself and wondered why Alfonse seemed rather enjoying himself right now. Well, Caesar did know that he should also tell Alfonse about his two curses. Alfonse started to walk down the hallway, as he glanced over at Caesar slowly.

"So you really don't mind coming with me?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"I got nothing else to do. The Headmaster hasn't told me to teach yet or something." Caesar Raphael replied as he felt slightly awkward for wanting to come along now.  
"Well, we can go out to eat as well. I'm sure we will get hungry along our trip." Alfonse Goldstein told him.

They kept walking until they reached the main doors of the men's dormitory, Alfonse held the door open for Caesar even. Caesar thought that was a bit strange, but he wasn't going to question it any further as he just walked out of the building. Alfonse smiled as he followed behind him, but he seemed to go by Caesar's side once he caught up to him. Though oddly once Alfonse went by Caesar's side, Caesar kept wondering if he could hold the other man's hand or not. But Caesar decided against that, since he didn't want Alfonse to not like that gesture. As they kept walking by each other's sides, Alfonse soon stopped walking as he glanced at Caesar.

"Caesar, can I ask you something?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"Sure." Caesar Raphael answered as he stopped walking as well. "What is it?"  
"Well... I was wondering if you needed someone to protect you." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"I mean... I probably do need a protector, but where are you going with this?" Caesar Raphael asked confused.  
"Because you seem to have your heart guarded, but I really hope you open up one day." Alfonse Goldstein said with a smile.  
"I'm not sure you would like what you find out... if I do open up." Caesar Raphael whispered as he glanced at the ground.  
"I doubt that, I really do think it will be good things." Alfonse Goldstein told him as he gently patted Caesar's shoulder.

They started to walk again in silence, as Alfonse kept thinking if he also should tell Caesar everything that he been holding back. But, he wasn't certain if Caesar could handle all of it or not since he didn't want the other man to leave him or even hurt his own feelings. Though he slightly doubted that Caesar will hurt his feelings, but than again his roommate might have someone already... but he kept telling himself that he needed confidence. He really needed to tell Caesar the things he kept hidden and who knows... maybe they can work things out, or just remain friends... but no he really wanted to be more than friends. Alfonse soon sighed as he hoped that he wouldn't give anything out, as he kept walking in silence.

"Wait a moment... you don't need permission to leave the academy?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I got a special pass to leave since I am a doctor after all." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"That makes sense." Caesar Raphael nodded.

Alfonse shook his head a moment as he kept walking and he walked a bit faster now, though oddly Caesar kept up with his pace. 'I don't really understand my feelings anymore. I mean, I'm greatly in love with Caesar, but I don't even know why. Plus, I don't want anyone to hurt him either. I want to be the only person in his life, I know that's probably a selfish act but I really don't want him to love someone else. Yeah, he might be with someone else... but, I would leave him alone if that is the case' Alfonse told himself in his mind. Caesar slightly looked at Alfonse and wondered what he was thinking, since he could tell that something was on that man's mind. Caesar soon fell behind though, since he started to walk quite slower now, but Alfonse made sure not to leave him too far behind.

Caesar kept walking slow now though, but that was because he started to question things to himself. Alfonse did take notice of how slow Caesar was walking but didn't want to talk about it, as he just continued to walk at the pace he had been. 'I am very lonely though... maybe I do really need someone in my life, even if Caesar doesn't want to talk to me again if I do tell him what I hide. But... if he doesn't talk to me again that will leave me very heartbroken, I just can't go through that... I really can't. But I can't grab onto him or call him mine, he probably would hate me for that, right?' Alfonse glanced behind himself to look at Caesar a moment. 'That man deserves someone special to be with, even if it's not with me' Alfonse told himself.

They soon reached the town, as Alfonse walked over towards some flowerbeds as Caesar watched him. Alfonse thought to himself a little, before he walked past them now as he went towards a shop. Caesar just followed behind him, though oddly he liked following him around. Alfonse walked into the shop as he started to look around the shop to see which herbs they sold in it, it did say they sold that kind of stuff on the outside sign. Caesar just shrugged and walked into the shop as well, as he slightly wondered why he even agreed to come along but than again he didn't want to be alone at the academy. Okay... sure there was others at the academy who he could talk with, but it wasn't the same to Caesar.

They both walked around the shop, even though Caesar didn't know why he came into the shop. Alfonse had found some of the herbs he wanted but not everything was here, as he sighed. Alfonse went to buy the herbs that he found though, as he wondered if Caesar had found something or not. Not like the shop had much in it, it did have herbs but it also sold some snacks too. Caesar got bored fast at looking around the shop as he even left it and waited outside. Once Alfonse came back out of the shop, Caesar just smiled as they both went walking once more.

"You look like you're bored, if you want you can head back to the academy. I still need to get some more herbs." Alfonse Goldstein stated towards Caesar.  
"I was, but I might be bored at the academy anyhow as well." Caesar Raphael said with a shrug.  
"You make me question about you." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"I hope in a good way." Caesar Raphael laughed slightly.  
"I really don't know that yet." Alfonse Goldstein said as he eyed the other man.

Caesar just shrugged more as he kept walking behind Alfonse on the street, there wasn't many people that seemed to be wandering about today. Though something had caught Caesar's attention, since he had hid behind Alfonse's back now. Alfonse seemed to question the other man once more, as he wondered why he would try to hide after all they both were the same height. Caesar stayed behind Alfonse though, as he slightly glanced over the people who walked past them.

"Okay, now you're acting odd." Alfonse Goldstein remarked.  
"It's nothing, let's just keep going..." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"If you say so." Alfonse Goldstein told him.

Alfonse did want to question him further, but decided to not do so when lot of people were passing by. Though he did notice how uneasy and nervous Caesar seemed to get, since that other man kept staying right behind him. Really closely for a matter of a fact, it even gave Alfonse slight shivers since he was that close. Alfonse slightly wanted to know what was going on, though he knew he probably couldn't ask even when they got their meal later this day. Maybe... he could get Caesar to stay at a hotel with him, as Alfonse slightly blushed when he thought about that. 'No... he won't simply stay with me at a hotel. Okay, maybe he will if I got him a separate room he might stay than' He told himself. 

"I have noticed that sometimes you act distant." Caesar Raphael told him.  
"What?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"I mean you seem to be thinking a lot or something." Caesar Raphael shrugged slowly.  
"Yeah, just thinking about things." Alfonse Goldstein admitted.  
"I see... well, if you want you can talk to me about them." Caesar Raphael suggested.

Alfonse really questioned him now, as he wondered if he was actually being distant right now. Actually, he probably seemed that way as he thought now slowly before giving a deep sigh. Caesar glanced over at Alfonse when he had done so. 

"I'm sorry if I seem that way, I just got a lot of things on my mind." Alfonse Goldstein replied as he tried to walk further away from him.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you by that, I just... wanted to know if I could help." Caesar Raphael told him.  
"I can tell you later, that is if you want to spend the night in a hotel with me." Alfonse Goldstein said now.  
"I mean... if you want to do it that way." Caesar Raphael shrugged.

Alfonse didn't know what to say to that at all, but he did wonder what Caesar thought of him slightly. 'What if he just wants me as a friend? Will I be able to handle that?' Alfonse asked himself, as he kept walking next to Caesar. Caesar noticed where they were heading but didn't say anything about it, since he did know that Alfonse said they would eat as well. Alfonse slightly smiled as he went into the cafe, as Caesar silently walked in after that. Alfonse looked around for an empty table and once he found one he just gestured for Caesar to follow him. Caesar shrugged by that gesture giving to him, but he followed him in silence. Alfonse soon sat down onto the chair and Caesar sat on the other side of the table. 

"You can pick anything off the menu." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"I don't got that kind of lune..." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"I will pay for it." Alfonse Goldstein remarked as he glanced his way.  
"Okay, thanks for this." Caesar Raphael said.  
"No problem." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.

Caesar picked up the menu book now, as he scanned over it as he wondered what to get himself. It was only breakfast time anyhow, but he wondered what he could pick. Alfonse decided on something really quickly, as he just wrote down what he wanted onto a piece of paper. Caesar soon decided on something finally as he put the menu book down, as they waited for the waiter or waitress of this day to come over to their table.

"What do you two want?" The waitress asked them both.  
"I will take two waffles with strawberries on them, also a cup of tea and a slice of velvet cake." Alfonse Goldstein told her.  
"As for me... I will take three pancakes with syrup on them and a cup of orange juice." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Okay, I will write that down and get them to you." The waitress smiled.

The waitress wrote it down onto her notepad, as she walked away from their table even putting down which table they sat at. Well the cafe was crowded this day and some people even were with one another in it this day as well. Caesar gave a smile there, since he was rather happy and knew for some reason he could be himself around Alfonse. Alfonse slightly wondered if Caesar would eat that much or not.

"Can you eat that much?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"I really like pancakes, so I probably can." Caesar Raphael answered.  
"Okay." Alfonse Goldstein said now.

After awhile of silence, the waitress came back and put down both their plates onto the table as well as their drinks. Caesar silently looked over the food a moment, before he picked up the fork and started to eat. Alfonse smiled as he watched Caesar eating as he went to eat his own food now. Caesar kept eating his pancakes, as he smiled now as well as he kept eating. Alfonse liked that Caesar seemed so happy at this moment, as he really hoped he could be the one for him. As they ate, the waitress oddly started to talk someone else within the cafe. Caesar just kept eating as he slightly wondered what she was telling that other person since he got curious.

"You see them two over there?" The waitress asked that person as she pointed towards the table that Alfonse and Caesar were sitting at.  
"Yeah?" The other lady asked.  
"Well, I hope them two aren't dating... I don't really like serving their kind." The waitress told her.  
"I don't really know if they are together or not. I just usually come here with my boyfriend." The lady told the waitress.  
"I really hope they leave soon." The waitress whispered to her.

Caesar actually overheard what they were saying, since his ears were slightly sensitive towards that anyhow, one of his flaws of having that piggy curse, but he hoped no one had caught on to his flaws. Caesar took a few more bites of his pancakes before he got off his chair and walked over to them both, looking all mad at them both.

"Listen here... we aren't causing any trouble at all, besides we are just eating in peace." Caesar Raphael said to them both.  
"What the heck? This isn't any of your business." The waitress said towards him.  
"You made it my business." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"Caesar, that's enough." Alfonse Goldstein replied as he cleared his throat.  
"Fine..." Caesar Raphael said as he went back to his seat.  
"I'm sorry about that, I don't know what you two were talking about. But I do hope that you don't spread any gossip in this cafe." Alfonse Goldstein remarked to the two ladies, Caesar slightly looked shocked.

The other lady just walked out of the cafe, not knowing what to say anymore. The waitress looked quite ticked off, as she stormed off to the back of the cafe somewhere. Alfonse went to sit back down now, as he eyed Caesar slightly.

"I hope you tell me what that was about once we get a hotel room." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"I can tell you at that time." Caesar Raphael said as he gave a weak smile.

Caesar softly sighed as he silently went back to eating the pancakes, hoping he didn't cause too much of a scene now. Though he did kind of wonder what that was all about and why Alfonse seemed to step in as well, that was very strange to Caesar. Alfonse looked at his own plate and pushed it away, as he just drank his tea instead. Caesar felt bad that Alfonse wasn't eating anymore though, as he slightly wondered if he shouldn't eat the rest of his own food. But Caesar was oddly hungry, so he kept eating the pancakes silently until he actually ate them all and than he started to drink the orange juice.

Alfonse was amazed that Caesar ate all his food, as he left the lune on the table how much he needed to pay for both of the meals. Even if he didn't eat all of his own food, but he was glad that Caesar really liked pancakes as he actually got a thought about that now. They soon walked out of the cafe, once the waitress went to pick up the lune and walked off to give it to her boss. Caesar sighed again, since he still felt at fault for this as he glanced at the ground.


	12. Is This A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Romance/hurt
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: Caesar starts to wonder once they get to the hotel.

After they had left the cafe, Alfonse decided to go to the hotel after this since he didn't want to wait until it got dark out. Caesar followed behind him in silence, since he was still blaming himself for what went down inside the cafe. Alfonse was getting concerned with how quiet Caesar had been, as he went to sit onto a bench nearby. Caesar took that moment to sit next to him, as he tried to calm himself, since he didn't want to say anything rude.

"Okay, what went on earlier on the street? I noticed that you were trying to hide behind me." Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"I don't really want to talk about that here." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"But you will let me know?" Alfonse Goldstein questioned him further.  
"Yeah, I can tell you once we get a hotel room." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"Did you want your own room?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"I'm kind of used to sharing a room." Caesar Raphael shrugged but smiled.

Alfonse nodded as he got off the bench, before he started to walk once more. Caesar just followed him again, even though he still felt guilty for causing that scene at the cafe. Alfonse sighed now, since he noticed that Caesar seemed to look so depressed and right now it didn't seem like the other man wanted to talk about what was bothering him at all. This was the reason why Alfonse knew that he had to get to the hotel, so that he could talk with Caesar in private about what was going on.

"You won't mind sharing a room?" Alfonse asked him.  
"No. I told you, I'm used to sharing a room." Caesar Raphael told him.

They kept walking now, but this time when they had Caesar kept wondering to himself if this was a date... first they went to the cafe, now they will spend the night within a hotel room together? 'Yeah, this has to be a date' Caesar told himself, as he kept looking at Alfonse's hand even. Caesar was sort of nervous to just take it, plus the other man might get mad at him or at least he kept thinking he would. Finally they got to the hotel, as Alfonse opened the door and even held it open for Caesar. Caesar just gave a nod to thank him, as he walked into the hotel now and waited for him to walk into it at well. 

"I will like to get one room with two beds." Alfonse Goldstein told the lady behind the counter.  
"Alright." The lady replied, as she handed him a key for room 12.

Caesar kept thinking this was a date, as he just followed after Alfonse to their room. Alfonse shook his head a moment, as he opened the door once he found it and went into it. Caesar had to open the door though, but he didn't mind as he looked around at their hotel room.

"Alright, so what has been going on with you?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him, as he closed and locked the door.  
"At the street... I saw a poster up that said the circus was in town..." Caesar Raphael gave a pained look.  
"I understand that part. Why where you so silent for? Also what happened in the cafe?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"They disliked us at the same table... since we are both guys." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"Oh... well, we aren't together." Alfonse Goldstein stated.

Caesar soon got quiet after what he had said, even though that was true it hurt his heart. Alfonse sighed, since he didn't want anymore silence from this man since he really wanted him to open up.

"Caesar... please don't go into silent mode." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"I'm sorry... that just hurt is all." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"Wait, what hurt you?" Alfonse Goldstein asked concerned.  
"... I know we aren't together... but... that hurt my feelings." Caesar Raphael replied as he sat down onto the far left bed.  
"Caesar, do you got feelings for me?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him, as he was surprised to hear him say this.

Caesar just silently nodded on the bed, as he gave a yawn even though it wasn't even that late yet. Alfonse glanced at him a moment, as he walked over towards Caesar and gave him a hug. Caesar blinked a bit, but hugged him right back.

"I also have feelings for you too." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"You do?" Caesar Raphael asked in surprise.  
"Yeah... just I was afraid to tell you." Alfonse Goldstein admitted.  
"I was afraid of the rejection before... but, I'm glad you got feelings for me as well." Caesar Raphael smiled.  
"I don't want to hurt you at all. I'm glad that we both got feelings for one another." Alfonse Goldstein replied with a smile.

Caesar took off his boots and socks now as he laid onto the bed, as he smiled towards Alfonse. Caesar was so glad that they both had feelings for one another and that maybe that this meant they will spend more time with each other as well. Alfonse glanced out the window slightly, as he wondered what they should order for lunch. But it seemed like Caesar was tired already, but they did spend lots of time within the town so far and that he still needed to protect him.

"Are you tired?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Yeah, I guess because of my curses..." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"I know that you can turn into a pig... but what is your other curse?" Alfonse Goldstein asked now.  
"It is called the Wanderer Curse, you see... that curse will make me turn into a regular pig... and my soul will be trapped in the labyrinth. But yeah... it won't have my feelings and such." Caesar Raphael replied, as he gave a shrug.  
"I guess I will have to find a cure for them both." Alfonse Goldstein told him.

Caesar smiled, as he decided to take a nap since he was tired. Alfonse went into the bathroom to make sure it had soap and other items inside of it, which it did so he came back into the bedroom. Alfonse oddly kept looking at Caesar now, as he thought 'I wonder if he will like me to hold him while he takes his nap?' He asked himself. Alfonse finally decided that he should do that, as he laid by Caesar's side and softly stroked the other man's hair. Caesar gently nuzzled his hand while he felt his hair being stroked since he liked that being done. Alfonse smiled as he even wrapped his arm around Caesar as he let the other man sleep. Caesar softly snored now within his sleep, as Alfonse cuddled close to him here.

Alfonse got off the bed now, as he left the room silently since he didn't want to wake Caesar at all. He just wanted to find some lunch for them both, he wondered what Caesar would want to eat though. Well, the man did seem to like salad so he could get him that or maybe he should get him some pizza as long as it didn't have pork on it. Yeah, he remembered that Caesar had told him that so Alfonse knew not to ever do that. But he also wondered if he should cook for the other man slightly, he could make pancakes but that was more a breakfast food... so he guessed he could get them pizza he thought. Alfonse found the dining area within the hotel and actually did find out that they were serving pizza today. So he took three slices for himself and three slices for Caesar as well, plus he decided on getting some tea for them both as well. He got Caesar a three cheese pizza though and he got himself a meat lovers one and he hoped to not make the other man mad at him for it.

Alfonse returned to the room with the tray and he was careful not to spill the drinks at all and he opened the door with his free hand, yeah he somehow knew how to hold the tray with one hand. He soon went into the room and placed down the tray onto the table inside their hotel room as he smiled. Caesar gave a yawn as he stretched on the bed, before he got off the bed and walked over to the table. Alfonse was glad that he did wake up at that time as well, since it was lunch time after all. Caesar went to sit on one of the chairs at the table, as he eyed the pizzas on the plates as he took the one that had the three cheeses on it.

"I see what you did here..." Caesar Raphael pointed out, as he waved a finger at Alfonse teasingly.  
"I like the meat lover one and I'm sorry if I made you mad." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"No, you can eat whatever you want." Caesar Raphael nodded slowly, as he started to eat.

Alfonse soon started to eat his own slices of pizza as well now and drank some of the tea. Caesar smiled as he kept eating, even though he barely ate lunch since he often didn't eat again until dinner time. But, he didn't want Alfonse to be sad if he didn't eat at all, plus the pizza did taste very good. Alfonse smiled once he noticed how happy Caesar looked as they both kept eating in silence. They didn't even need words, since they were both so happy to be in each other's company. It was a very nice quiet time that they got to spend together and Alfonse hoped that their relationship can move forward from here on out. Plus, he had to find cures for those two curses that Caesar seemed to carry on himself, one of them seemed very deadly and dangerous.

After they got done eating, Alfonse went to sit at the desk in the hotel room as he started to write on a paper. Caesar sort of watched him and tried to see what he was writing down, yeah he sometimes was too curious for his own good. 

"What are you writing down?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I just put down that I need to find a way to lift your curses." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"Wait... you would do that for me?" Caesar Raphael asked in shock.  
"Of course I will, I love you too much." Alfonse Goldstein replied with a smile.  
"I'm glad that you will do that for me." Caesar Raphael said with a smile.

Alfonse nodded as he smiled towards him again, though he didn't know to go about finding cures for them both. He wondered if there was any books about it in Gedonelune, but right now he wasn't too sure they carried any books about curing 'curses' since Alfonse hasn't seen one before. But maybe there was a way to lift Caesar's two curses somehow, but he had to go other places to find a source. Right now though, Alfonse was glad to be in the hotel room with this man. As they both cuddled by each other's side on the same bed.

They just stayed there, even though it was still early but Alfonse didn't want to leave the room right now. Besides Caesar didn't mind at all that he had been cuddling this closely to him. In fact it felt right to him as he even scooted closer to Alfonse on the bed. It felt good not to be alone anymore, Alfonse thought, since this was the first time he ever shared a bed with someone. After a moment, Alfonse kissed Caesar as Caesar turned into a piggy. Caesar just cuddled up closer against him now since he was in his piggy form and he could be extra close to Alfonse on the bed.

As they kept cuddling, Alfonse decided to return Caesar into his human form as he kissed him once again as Caesar changed back into a human. Caesar didn't seem to mind at all, as long as he got changed back anyhow as he smiled by his side. Alfonse gently placed his arm around Caesar's waist and pulled him closer to himself. He rather liked to cuddle with this other man, maybe his family will think he's broken... but then again, his youngest brother also was in love with another man. So Alfonse decided to keep Caesar's attention, as he leaned against him as their foreheads touched one another. They stayed like this on the bed until night fell into the room. Alfonse wanted to kiss Caesar goodnight, but he didn't want to change the man back into a piggy again so he just fell asleep. Caesar smiled and fell asleep by his side, even though Alfonse's arm was still around his waist.


	13. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: Alfonse's birthday is the next day, but will he be happy if he doesn't get a gift from me?

Caesar woke up the next morning within the hotel room as he knew they had to return to the academy this day. But, there was one thing that Caesar didn't know... he didn't know what today was at all. Though Caesar noticed that Alfonse's arm was still around his waist, as he shivered from the feeling since it was new to him after all. Plus he didn't want to remove his arm, but he had to get up and Caesar knew that. Once Alfone woke up, they both fixed the bed and left the hotel room as they started to walk away from it now. Caesar was still happy this day, since he remembered last night when they just cuddled against each other.

They finally arrived back at the academy, as Caesar walked into the Night Cafe but he noticed that there was decorations up all over the place. Actually he was glad he was the only one who came into it since there was a banner that said, 'Happy Birthday Alfonse' on it hanging up. Elias noticed that Caesar had came into the Night Cafe as he climbed down the ladder he was on, as he smiled.

"We are getting ready, since today is his birthday." Elias Goldstein replied.  
"I don't got a gift..." Caesar Raphael frowned.  
"I'm sure he will like that you came." Elias Goldstein smiled to him.  
"I hope so." Caesar Raphael said slightly.  
"We even got him a cake." Yukiya Reizen said, as he looked at him.  
"So, he's a Virgo?" Caesar Raphael asked.

"Yeah, since today is his birthday like I said." Elias Goldstein remarked as he crossed his arms.  
"I didn't know his birthday was on August 25th, until now..." Caesar Raphael told him.  
"It's okay, just make sure he doesn't come in here yet." Elias Goldstein pointed out.  
"Okay, I can stall him." Caesar Raphael told him, as he walked out of the Night Cafe now.

Caesar went to find out where Alfonse had gone for the time being, but he felt bad that he couldn't get him a gift at all. It might have seemed odd to some people, but Caesar actually didn't mind being poor in fact he liked it since he always helped out those who needed it. Once he found where Alfonse was, he decided to chat with him and hopefully Alfonse wouldn't go anywhere near the Night Cafe yet.

"Do you got any patients today?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"No..." Alfonse Goldstein answered.  
"Do you want to walk somewhere with me?" Caesar Raphael asked that now.  
"Well, I suppose." Alfonse Goldstein shrugged.  
"Okay, let's go." Caesar Raphael replied as he smiled.

Alfonse walked by his side, as he even took Caesar's hand gently as he kept walking. Caesar slightly blushed from him doing this, since it was rather sudden but he didn't seem to mind at all. Alfonse went to the botantic garden and sat down onto a bench within the area. Caesar sat by his side as he glanced over all the trees, bushes and flowers. Alfonse smiled as he watched him glance over them, as he scooted even closer to him.

"Which flowers and plants do you like here?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I like them all." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.  
"I like that one flower that is growing alone..." Caesar Raphael said, as he pointed towards it.  
"Oh. That is an orange poppy, they are rare here." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"Is that so?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I can show you which place they grow at." Alfonse Goldstein told him.

Alfonse stood up from the bench, as he started to head towards the gate as Caesar wondered where he was heading. Well, at least it wasn't anywhere near the Night Cafe he told himself since he had to keep Alfonse away from it right now. Plus, he wasn't even sure why his plan was working for since Alfonse seemed to head out of the gate so he had to follow after him. They soon reached the town, as Caesar really wanted to know where he was going now. Alfonse kept walking until they reached the port town, as he soon stopped by a field of flowers. Caesar couldn't believe it, there was tons of those orange poppies growing there. 

"See, this is the spot." Alfonse Goldstein replied with a smile.  
"I love this spot." Caesar Raphael said as he placed his hands up into the air all excitedly.  
"I'm glad you do." Alfonse Goldstein told him, as he even wrapped his arm around Caesar's waist.  
"This whole area makes me happy." Caesar Raphael said with a smile giving.

Meanwhile, Caesar received a magic note from Elias that said, 'Okay, we are done with decorating the Night Cafe. You can bring Alfonse here now'. Once Caesar read that he glanced over at Alfonse, wondering if he should do that or not. But he decided he should since after all it was Alfonse's birthday and Caesar didn't want him to miss out on the gifts or anything else they planned for him this day. Even though Caesar still felt hurt about it, since he couldn't buy Alfonse a gift he hoped the other man will forgive for this one day. 

"Let's head to the Night Cafe." Caesar Raphael said in a low voice.  
"Okay, we can do that." Alfonse Goldstein replied.

Caesar softly sighed to himself as he took Alfonse's hand and walked back to the normal part of town with him. Alfonse wondered what was going on slightly, since Caesar seemed very depressed or maybe that was just his imagination, but he didn't think it was at all. Once they arrived within the Night Cafe, the light turned on and those whom were hiding all jumped out at the same time yelling, 'Happy birthday Alfonse!' Alfonse just smiled towards them all and soon took a seat at one of the tables. The first person to had him a gift was Elias, as Alfonse smiled and started to unwrap it. Caesar just watched silently, as he wondered if he should even be here.

Alfonse opened up the box, as he found a purple tie with flowers on it and it even came with a small purple silk to fit into the pocket of a coat. Alfonse hugged Elias after that, as Elias shyly walked away slowly. Luca was the next person to hand Alfonse a gift, as Alfonse started to unwrap that one now too. Alfonse looked over the gift he got, as he knew that Luca even signed the painting he made.

"Thank you Luca." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"You're welcome, I thought that you will like one of my artworks." Luca Orlem remarked.  
"I love it, thank you again." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.  
"Of course." Luca Orlem grinned now.

The next person that handed him a gift was Yukiya, as Alfonse went to unwrap the gift. Alfonse smiled towards the purple owl pendant that Yukiya had giving him, as he hugged Yukiya now. Yukiya hugged him back and walked away. Then, Klaus handed Alfonse a gift as Alfonse glanced over the gift than towards Klaus.

"This isn't a prank right?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"No, just open it." Klaus Goldstein told him.  
"Fine..." Alfonse Goldstein said, as he started to unwrap it cautiously.

Alfonse opened the box to find a watch, as he was surprised with the gift to say the least he so was thinking it was a prank. Alfonse just smiled towards the watch, since after all he did need one anyhow. The next person to hand him a gift was Hiro, as Alfonse started to unwrap it. Alfonse glanced at the gift slightly, since he noticed it was a small ghost charm but he did think was sort of cute. Hiro smiled and stepped aside, as Zeus handed him the next gift now. Alfonse smiled at the cute fox charm that was inside the box, though now he needed a charm bracelet to put them both onto. Caesar just sat there, as Alfonse scanned the room slowly.

"Anymore gifts?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.

No one answered, as Alfonse stood up and walked over towards the cake on the table now. Then, he took the knife and cut it into slices as Alfonse picked which piece he wanted. As the others soon went over to grab a slice of cake as well. But the only one who didn't move from his spot was Caesar, he was now sulking in the spot he picked in the Night Cafe. Alfonse didn't touch his own slice of cake yet that he still had on his plate, in fact he went over to the table and got another piece of cake from there. He placed it onto a plate, before he walked over to Caesar and handed him the plate.

"You should also eat." Alfonse Goldstein replied towards him with a smile.  
"Thank you." Caesar Raphael said, as he slowly started to eat now.

Alfonse smiled again as he sat by his side, as he started to eat his own slice of the cake. Caesar was happy that Alfonse had wanted him to have a slice in the first place, since he didn't have anything to give him. Alfonse kept eating as he was just happy to see everyone he knew around, but the most important one was Caesar... yeah that man was so worth protecting. Not just that, Caesar always allowed him to be himself, he never had to got the silent treatment much unless he really deserved it and he did know that Cancers gave the three sticks your out rule. So, Alfonse knew he had to be careful with his words around Caesar but so far he had been and they have gotten closer, much closer if anyone asked him.

After they all got done eating the cake, Alfonse decided to talk alone with Caesar. After all they were boyfriends, right? Well they were in his book anyhow, as Alfonse walked with Caesar to the courtyard alone. No one else followed luckily, as Alfonse sat down onto a bench and patted the spot next to himself. Caesar sat down right away beside him, as Alfonse smiled and gently rubbed the other man's back.

"Are you doing alright?" Alfonse Goldstein asked in concern.  
"I never said happy birthday to you yet, so happy birthday. Plus... I don't got a gift to give you." Caesar Raphael sighed as he glanced at the ground.  
"Thank you and you know what? You're the only person I wanted to see there. If you hadn't came, I probably wouldn't have ever shown up." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"You're welcome and I'm really glad you told me this." Caesar Raphael replied with a blush.  
"Aww, you're so cute when you blush." Alfonse Goldstein slightly teased him.

Caesar just blushed again, but this time he hid his face against Alfonse's shoulder. Alfonse smiled and held him close to himself gently, he never would be rough with this man since he loved him too greatly to do something like that to him.


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: Alfonse starts to have some memories of the past...

The next day came, as Alfonse gave out a yawn in his dorm room and he was oddly tired from last night but that was a big party they thrown him. Plus it was only 1 AM, so he could always go back to sleep since it wasn't that late yet. Alfonse walked back towards his bed as he laid back down, giving a small yawn to not wake up Caesar. But once Alfonse fell back to sleep, he started to recall memories... they were of when Elias was just born. Alfonse remembered how worried his mom was, since she almost had lost Elias when he got born and the doctor told her that she couldn't have anymore kids after that for that reason. Alfonse was also worried and scared that Elias might die, but he didn't at all in fact he lived and he was glad that his youngest brother had.

Alfonse seemed to toss in turn on his bed now, since they had been well memories... even though he was sleeping, the memories kept going on though. After that memory, he recalled the day he left home and how mad Klaus was at him for that and it wasn't just Klaus but Walter was mad too. Then... the last memory he had that day was the one of the circus when he was ten years old and he recalled the boy on the tightrope that almost fell... he couldn't really see him clearly though even though it was straight from his memories. Alfonse oddly woke up after that, even breathing very hard as he quickly looked over his own surroundings. Once he found out that he was still in his dorm room he started to calm down, not just from that but he heard Caesar softly snoring from his own bed. Alfonse finally calmed fully down now, as he wondered why he even had those memories for.

"Who was that boy?" Alfonse Goldstein asked himself, as he sort of glanced over towards Caesar who was still sleeping.

It was still early at that, since Alfonse looked to the watch he kept on that Klaus gave him to know what time it was. It was now 3 AM, as he wondered if he should try to sleep again but what if he started to have more memories? That did seem odd anyhow as Alfonse hoped that nothing was wrong with himself now, since he never once had these kinds of memories.

Alfonse did seem to go back to sleep once more, but the only thing that seemed to happen was he kept thinking of that day at the circus for some reason. It was like a very active memory of his and he didn't understand why, but he oddly knew... that he was in love with whoever that boy was on the tightrope. Alfonse even blushed within his sleep now, as he wondered if he would ever meet that guy again... well he would be a lot older now. But, he didn't want to leave Caesar that man had his own burdens and he wanted his roommate to open up more. Alfonse finally fell into a deeper sleep now as he finally started to have a dream this time around. Caesar kept snoring from his own bed, though he oddly missed when they had cuddled...

Finally when it was around seven in the morning, they both woke up but Alfonse was slightly still tired. Caesar yawned and stretched before he got off his own bed and went into the bathroom, as Alfonse slightly watched him. It was so strange though, but so far he never asked Caesar about his past as he wondered if he should bring that up.

"Did you sleep alright?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.

Though Caesar really couldn't hear what he had asked, since he was taking a shower and it was hard to hear over the water. Alfonse decided to just wait until he got out of the bathroom to ask that later on. Though Alfonse did wonder where their relationship will head, hopefully they will remain strong and stay together, but he couldn't shake off the memory of the past. Once Caesar got out of the bathroom, he glanced over at Alfonse slowly.

"Did you need something?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I was just wondering if you slept alright." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Yeah I slept alright, what about you?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I didn't sleep that well." Alfonse Goldstein admitted.  
"Well, you should get more sleep." Caesar Raphael said in a soft voice.

Alfonse didn't know that Caesar's voice could be so comforting, but right now it really was as his heart pounded. Caesar just smiled sweetly, before he opened the dorm room door as he hoped that Alfonse would get more sleep. Alfonse was too tired to even leave the dorm room right now, as he gave a yawn and looked back towards his own bed. 'You know what, maybe this night we should cuddle... but which bed?' He asked himself. Alfonse oddly walked over towards Caesar's bed and felt over the blankets to see how soft it was, it was strange but his own bed was softer. The reason why he known this was because he slept on it often and he wondered how Caesar could sleep on his own bed within their dorm room.

Yet the path was left unclear what their future might hold... as Alfonse finally left the dorm room after that, but there was something he knew he must do was to break the two curses Caesar had on himself. That was one thing he was determined on doing since he didn't want to lose him or want Caesar to always feel upset anytime he turned into a piggy... so Alfonse made up his mind that was something he must do. As he left though he felt an unknown presence, it felt very eerie and dark... 'What was that?' He asked himself, as he kept walking onwards not knowing what to make of it. But as Alfonse kept walking that presence got more and more intense.

Alfonse seemed to clutch at his head, as the presence got more intense... the next thing he knew he was within a dark place. There in the corner was himself who was crying... it was like if he had to face his greatest fear, as he tried to walk closer to it. But as Alfonse stepped closer to the younger version of himself, he noticed a darkness surrounding him, as he slightly gulped. This must have been the time when he got very depressed as a child and no one bothered to ask if he was okay, since he was smiling on the outside... no one knew how he really looked on the inside. Oddly, Alfonse made his way over to the younger version of himself, giving him a hug. As the younger version of himself oddly went inside of him now as he felt sort of weird for a few minutes.

Alfonse kept walking now though as he felt a strange new power within himself, he wasn't sure what this meant at all. It was something he never experienced before, as he slowly noticed something as he got close to the exit of the main men's dormitory. It was of a portal this time, as he only could see within it so he glanced into it. Once he had, he noticed something... that maybe it was true, that maybe he will find his first love. Alfonse's heart hurt though as the portal closed, he didn't want to let go of Caesar... he loved that man so greatly in fact he wanted to keep him so badly. Yeah he had a huge problem... how was he going to tell his parents that he loved another man?

Caesar had went to the cafeteria and got himself a salad again, as he sat down at an empty table alone. Alfonse oddly entered after a moment, as he glanced over the food they had within the cafeteria as he took a plate. Then, he took some chicken, rice and corn as he placed them onto his plate as he took two water bottles as well. Before Alfonse went to sit beside Caesar at the same table, as he put down his plate of food and passed a water bottle over to him. Caesar took it as he placed it before his salad as he started to eat, Alfonse smiled towards him as he started to eat his own food. After they got done eating, Alfonse decided to go to the library to look at plant books.

Alfonse found about ten different one's about plants and flowers alone, as he decided to read them. Caesar for some reason followed after him, but he on the other hand went to look for different kinds of books. Alfonse placed the books onto a table as he sat onto the chair at it, as he started to look through the first book. Alfonse glanced over at the plants on the first two pages slightly, as he wondered if he saw them before or not.

"What are you looking at?" Caesar Raphael asked, as he placed some books onto the table and sat next to Alfonse.  
"Just a flower... I never seen it before." Alfonse Goldstein answered.

Caesar seemed to glance at the page that Alfonse was looking at, as he nodded slowly. Alfonse went back to reading about the flower on that page to himself, though it didn't say much at all. Though Caesar got a bit curious now, as he glanced over the flower that Alfonse seemed to wonder about on the page.

"It only says that it grows around a fog..." Caesar Raphael whispered, once he read about it.  
"Yeah, plus it says the fog often is poisonous. So I don't think I should try to find that flower." Alfonse Goldstein declared.  
"Me either." Caesar Raphael agreed.  
"What about a mist flower?" Alfonse Goldstein asked as he pointed at a flower in the book that actually had a picture  
"That one looks safe to see." Caesar Raphael nodded as he looked to it.  
"Okay, we can see that one." Alfonse Goldstein said with a smile.

Alfonse soon got up and put the books away, figuring not to read anymore about plants right now. Plus, he really wanted to know about Caesar's past and he didn't understand why he even did. But he never had asked him about it, would Caesar even be open with that kind of information?

"Well, shall we get going?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Yeah, let's go." Caesar Raphael said with a smile.

Alfonse got off his chair, as he left the library and noticed that Caesar followed him closely. Yeah, he did want to know about that man but right now he didn't want to ask him those questions, but he did want to ask him soon since they kept bothering Alfonse. Once they got out of the library, they both noticed that it was awfully quiet around the academy. Was it always this way? Probably not... since the students often talked amongst themselves, or Zeus was being loud. So it was odd how quiet it was, even if they just got to the grand staircase within the academy. Alfonse sighed, as he wondered what was going on a moment since it was too quiet even for him.

Alfonse slowly walked down the stairs, as he glanced about since it was still so quiet. Heck it wasn't just him, Caesar seemed to be more on edge and alert than normal since he even glanced around the area. 'Maybe something was happening?' Alfonse asked himself. Alfonse just kept walking down the stairs as he reached the main doors and walked out. Caesar only seemed to follow very closely like if he didn't want to be separated from him. 'Well then we have to be careful' Alfonse told himself once they reached the courtyard. 'Why is Caesar so much more anxious than me?' Alfonse thought further, as he kept walking. Caesar wondered what Alfonse was thinking since that guy seemed deep in thought all of a sudden.

Alfonse soon walked towards the east as Caesar kept following him very closely, he even heard Caesar gulp softly. It was strange though since the academy normally wasn't that quiet and yet he still wanted to see the mist flower, what could he gain from seeing one? Alfonse just shrugged as he kept walking since he could always add it to his book, that thing he always took with him. If he left it behind others would get worried about him and he known that. They finally reached the East Forest, as they kept walking onward as Caesar finally decided to speak up.

"Why are we going into the East Forest for?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Because the mist flower is inside a cave in that forest." Alfonse Goldstein answered.  
"Oh..." Caesar Raphael replied.

They kept walking in silence as they entered the East Forest, Caesar just kept following Alfonse super close. Alfonse did notice this, as he glanced at him as he gave him a smile.

"Caesar, you know you can walk by my side." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael said as he went by his side.  
"That's fine, but come closer." Alfonse Goldstein remarked, as he raised his right hand and touched Caesar's cheek.  
"That's fine too." Caesar Raphael said with a smile towards his touch.

Caesar's heart started to beat faster though from that sudden touch, it felt rather nice as he blushed. Alfonse was focused on the path though, so he didn't notice how Caesar had reacted at all but if he had he would have felt so much happiness. Alfonse kept walking onward, as he soon stopped a moment once they reached some trees within the forest. Caesar noticed that so he stopped as well, as he glanced over at him wondering why he stopped for.

"You okay?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"Don't move..." Alfonse Goldstein told him.

Caesar didn't know what was going on, but he did what Alfonse told him to do. Alfonse carefully knelt onto the ground when Caesar finally noticed a rabbit hop out of the bush nearby, as Alfonse oddly even pet it. For some reason... Caesar felt jealous and turned away from him. Alfonse kept petting the rabbit until it returned to the bush that it had been in, as Alfonse smiled. Caesar wasn't paying attention since his back was still turned away from him. Alfonse sighed since he noticed this, as he turned around and gave Caesar a hug. Caesar of course returned the hug, as he held Alfonse closely against his chest. Alfonse's heart beat fast once this movement was done, not knowing what to do since he was this close.

"Caesar..." Alfonse Goldstein whispered under his breath.  
"Yeah?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Are you going to let go now?" Alfonse Goldstein asked as he oddly started to blush from being this close.  
"Oh, sorry..." Caesar Raphael whispered and let him go.

Alfonse started to walk again now, as he hoped that he cheered Caesar up even a little bit. But Caesar seemed to be smiling behind him, since he happened to glance back at him. Alfonse was glad that he made Caesar happy once more since he got worried about his actions. They soon found the cave once they got much deeper into the East Forest, there was a chill near the entrance of the cave as Alfonse went into it first. Caesar on the other hand seemed to be more cautious when he entered the cave, as he slightly gulped. Alfonse just walked on further inside the cave before he stopped by the three mist flowers.

Alfonse was surprised to see three of them, since how rare they were plus they were white mist flowers with purple inside of them. Alfonse took out his book and started to draw one of them down, Caesar just glanced over at the mist flowers. Alfonse did like how they smelt as well as he took in their scent as he kept drawing it down, once he got done he smiled and closed his book. Least they didn't look like dangerous flowers, Caesar thought to himself as he sniffed them. Alfonse smiled as he turned around and started to head back the way he came from, as Caesar followed after him.

They reached the East Forest again once they left the cave, as they kept walking back towards the academy. Once they got back there, things seemed back to normal? Since there was students in the courtyard chatting with one another and not just that, some were even playing Ladilz in the courtyard as well. Alfonse smiled once he saw this as he went back into the academy with Caesar, as they noticed that it was lively once more. Caesar seemed to head back to the library though instead of following Alfonse more, once he got in there he went to look for a certain book. Once Caesar found it, he took it from the shelf and opened it up as he started to read it. As he kept reading it he noticed that Zett had been right, there was such a thing called the 'Star Sapphire' but it was found within the labyrinth. Little did he know... there was one elsewhere as well that worked the same way.


	15. Star Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar, Zeus x Hiro  
> Summary: Caesar is caught talking about something called the Star Sapphire

The next day... Caesar was within the East Forest clearing talking with Zett, he left early this day to meet with him. But one thing he didn't know or count on was that Alfonse was spying on him! Caesar was still talking with Zett though, as Alfonse got a bit closer to try to see what them two were talking about.

"Yeah, you were right... there is something called the Star Sapphire." Caesar Raphael told him.  
"See, I told you." Zett replied.  
"It said it can break all curses and I do want my curses gone..." Caesar Raphael replied in a pained tone.  
"I understand that, I'm sure you can find it." Zett smiled.  
"It's in the labyrinth... which means I need to ask Zeus or Hiro." Caesar Raphael stated.  
"That's not the only one you know." Zett told him.  
"What? There's another one?" Caesar Raphael asked in shock.

"I mean you don't need to go there." Zett said towards him.  
"I see... but where is the other one?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I actually don't know." Zett answered.  
"Well... if it's close by, I can find that one instead." Caesar Raphael said now.

Alfonse walked away during this time, as he wondered if he should try to find where the other one was at. Maybe he could rid Caesar from his curses, but what would that man do after that? Will they still stay together or go their separate paths? Yeah, he did love Caesar back greatly and all but he often feared that the other man might find someone better. Alfonse just returned back to the academy but told no one what he just saw, since after all he didn't want Caesar to get into trouble. Oddly no one even questioned him even though he came from the East Forest, but no one had known that so that was also a good sign. Alfonse slowly walked to the Night Cafe and walked inside of it.

"So, what have you been up too?" Zeus Brundle asked Alfonse.  
"Not much, just decided to come in here." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"Why are you talking to him for?" Hiro Tachibana asked.  
"Are you jealous?" Zeus Brundle asked him.

Alfonse felt awkward near their conversation, so he moved to another table so he won't hear what they said. Alfonse actually wanted to know more about Caesar more than ever before, so he wondered if he should ask him to meet him somewhere. So Alfonse sent a magic note to Caesar that said, 'please meet me in the courtyard' and sent it off since he knew the man would know who it was from due to how he always wrote. Caesar received the note as he read it once he left the East Forest as he headed to the courtyard to see what Alfonse wanted.

"What is it?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I wanted to know more about you." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"You mean about my past?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Yeah, start from there." Alfonse Goldstein answered as he looked at him.  
"Well... my mom died from a sickness when I was three. My dad kept me for a little while after that, since he sold me into the circus when I reached seven years old. But... I heard that killed himself since he regretted on selling me." Caesar Raphael told him with a sigh giving.  
"I'm so sorry." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he patted Caesar's shoulder.

"It's fine..." Caesar Raphael whispered.

Though Alfonse's mind seemed to be in thought after that, 'Did he just say circus? Could Caesar be my first love?' He asked himself, as his heart beated fast as he so hoped that he was. Caesar seemed to catch on that he was in thought since he seemed to be staring at his face.

"So... did you go onto a tightrope during a show?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"Yeah... I was slightly scared to go across it." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"I see, I guess you're the one I saw at that time. I was ten though. So that means... I'm three years older than you." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.  
"I guess so. I never paid attention to that." Caesar Raphael laughed.

Caesar sighed, as he turned his back to him now as he took off his shirt. Alfonse glanced over at him, as he winced from what he saw as he wasn't sure if it was safe to touch his back or not.

"Those look bad, even if they are old scars..." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Yeah... the Ringmaster whipped me no matter what I did, even one slip up." Caesar Raphael sighed as he put his shirt back on.  
"That's not very nice of him." Alfonse Goldstein stated with his arms crossed.  
"He did harm other kids as well, not just me..." Caesar Raphael whispered. "I left the circus once I reached twelve years old and I freed the kids who were younger than me and we lived on the streets, even in alleyways and sewers..."  
"I see, that must have been hard. But I'm glad that you escaped and got them to safety as well." Alfonse Goldstein smiled towards him.

Caesar nodded, as he got made sure his shirt was all the way down as he decided to walk off. Alfonse watched him as he knew the man was greatly in pain from that horrible past, plus... it seemed like Caesar was his first love and he was glad about that since he wanted to keep him. Though he also wanted to be able to heal the scars on Caesar's back, sure they might be old... but they looked so bad to him at least. Alfonse soon walked away from the courtyard as he knew what he wanted to do, first find this 'Star Sapphire' and then heal those scars. Alfonse soon walked away from the academy as he headed towards the town, wondering if it will have anything like that. Maybe he will get lucky, or so he hoped.

Alfonse kept walking onward as he started to think of all the things he learned so far about Caesar, but he was glad now that he knew more about him. Once he reached the town he noticed that many of the townsfolk were talking among themselves and he didn't know why.

Townsfolk A: "Did you see that odd stone today?"  
Townsfolk B: "Yeah, they said they found in it the ocean..."  
Townsfolk C: "I actually touched it and I think my wish came true."

The other townsfolk looked towards the last one, as Alfonse tried not to overhear them but wondered what kind of rock was found. As he kept walking, he noticed that more people were talking about more items so he guessed there was a merchant that came overseas again, it only happened very rarely so maybe he will get lucky he thought to himself.

"Is there a merchant who is visiting?" Alfonse Goldstein asked the townsfolk who seemed to be talking among themselves.  
"Yeah, there is a lot of stuff he is selling." Townsfolk D replied.  
"You should check it out!" Townsfolk E said excited.  
"Thank you both." Alfonse Goldstein told them both.

Alfonse kept walking as he finally came to a stall he never seen up before, so he walked over to it. He noticed that the merchant sold odd items... some he might even say where rare, but some were just ordinary rocks that you can find in the water. Alfonse walked away from that stall, as he noticed that there was another merchant that seemed to be selling things in an alleyway, which seemed kind of suspicious. But he decided to walk over towards the merchant to see what they had to sell. As Alfonse got to that merchant's stall, he looked at the items knowing very well that these one's were actually rare.

"How much is that?" Alfonse Goldstein asked, as he pointed towards an oval shaped stone.  
"It costs $3,500 lunes." The male merchant answered.  
"Well, I do got enough." Alfonse Goldstein replied.

Alfonse paid for it as the merchant even placed it into a tiny bag for him, he knew what that stone was. Yeah... this pink stone was actually a pink Star Sapphire and he heard it worked the same way as the one within the labyrinth, so that meant he didn't have to go there. Alfonse smiled as he walked away from that stall as he left the town and headed back towards the academy. Caesar was at the courtyard as he spotted Hiro and Zeus, so he walked over to them.

"Can I ask if you one of you can take me to the labyrinth?" Caesar Raphael asked them both.  
"No." Hiro Tachibana said simply.  
"We are actually going on a date right now." Zeus Brundle replied proudly as Hiro just blushed.  
"Oh, sorry..." Caesar Raphael said now as he felt stupid for asking.  
"Maybe some other time." Zeus Brundle admitted.

Caesar slowly walked away from the courtyard since he felt awkward around them both, yeah he did know them two were actually dating just he didn't know that Zeus would just spout that out like that. Caesar walked to his dorm room and sat down onto his bed since he didn't want to deal with them anymore. Caesar softly sighed on his bed, that's when... Alfonse entered into the room with a smile spread on his face, it was the first time Caesar saw him smile that way.

"I found something for you." Alfonse Goldstein replied with a smile.  
"What is it?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I'm sure you will like it." Alfonse Goldstein stated.

Caesar was going to say more, before Alfonse took out the pink Star Sapphire out of the bag as Caesar gasped once he saw what he found. Then, Alfonse pulled Caesar close to himself as he kissed him on the lips under the Star Sapphire. Caesar's heart beated fast, as he closed his eyes, then a pink glow wrapped around Caesar's body as he felt different... and when he opened his eyes he noticed that Alfonse still held him very close. Though Alfonse smiled as he pulled away and glanced into Caesar's green eyes lovingly as he kept close.

"Looks like I broke both of your curses." Alfonse Goldstein stated as kissed Caesar's lips once more.  
"I see." Caesar Raphael replied with a blush, as he only kissed him back.

(this is my own version of it, please don't leave any hateful comments... thanks.)


	16. The Wait is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: Things start to get serious between the two lovers

The next day, Alfonse was still cuddling Caesar on his own bed within their dorm room. Alfonse was super happy that he was the one who broke Caesar's curses and all, as he kissed Caesar's forehead softly. Caesar stayed asleep though and lightly snored, as Alfonse smiled towards his boyfriend. Yeah, they were just boyfriends right now and Alfonse wanted to be much more than this. Soon Alfonse left the dorm room quietly, trying his best to not wake up Caesar who was still fast asleep on the bed. Alfonse walked to the kitchen, as he got down ingredients in order to start preparing breakfast.

Alfonse kept making the pancakes, as he hoped that he wouldn't wake up Caesar at all still. He just wanted it to be sort of a surprise, since he barely even cooked and the only reason was because he didn't know how to cook much food. When Alfonse got done making the pancakes, he noticed that Caesar was standing by the entrance of the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"The sleepy head is up." Alfonse Goldstein teased him.  
"I could smell food, so it woke me." Caesar Raphael replied tiredly, as he stretched out.  
"You could have kept sleeping." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Yeah, well I'm up now." Caesar Raphael gave a small giggle.

Alfonse smiled as he placed a plate of four pancakes onto the table, as Caesar went to sit down. Alfonse took the other four for himself and went to sit by Caesar at the table. They ate in silence, but Caesar seemed very well pleased with how the pancakes tasted.

"How are they?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"They are very good." Caesar Raphael replied with a smile.  
"I'm glad you like them." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.

They soon finished the pancakes they had, as Alfonse was surprised that Caesar ate them all. Since Caesar was a very slender man and Alfonse was hoping that he would eat more, so it was good seeing him finish them. Caesar took the plate and got off his chair as he put the plate into the sink, then he started to wash it off. Alfonse smiled as he wondered if he should always make breakfast for his boyfriend, since maybe he could get Caesar to eat more. Caesar then dried the plate after that with the fork, as he placed both of them away once they were dried off. Alfonse smiled as he knew now that he should always make breakfast for Caesar.

Alfonse headed out of their dorm room once Caesar started to read a book to himself, he figured this was a good time to do so. Once Alfonse left the academy, he knew where to go as he headed towards the town. Alfonse walked into the town once he reached it and went into a jewelry shop. As he walked down the aisles to look at all of them, there was only one thing he wanted as he stopped to glance over it. 

"Can I purpose the blue glowstone engagement ring you got?" Alfonse Goldstein asked a person over in that section.  
"Yeah, that one is 350 lunes." The guy answered as he took the ring out of the case.  
"Does it come with a box as well?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"You can buy a box for it." The guy replied.  
"Okay, I'll buy the blue box." Alfonse Goldstein said with a smile.  
"Alright, so your total comes to 400 lunes." The guy told him.

Alfonse took out the lunes and paid for them both, the guy handed him a small bag with them in it. Alfonse soon left the shop as he wondered if he should buy some snacks for Caesar as well, since he wanted to surprise him with the engagement ring he got for him. Though he also wondered how Caesar would react to that, would he accept his proposal or turn him down? Alfonse walked towards the bakery with the bag in his hand still, as he wondered which snacks to buy. Alfonse started to look at all the snacks they sold in the bakery once he went inside, as he decided to get a mint doughnut for Caesar and a slice of chocolate cake for himself.

Alfonse bought the two snacks with his lune, as he smiled as he walked out as he wondered what Caesar will do once he saw the surprise anyhow. Alfonse started to walk away from the bakery as he went passed the fountain in the town, oddly when he kept walking he started to think more to himself. 'What if he doesn't accept? But I do really love him, besides I broke both of his curses...' Alfonse looked up at the sky, hoping that Caesar will accept. Alfonse walked back to the academy with the two bags he had, as he went back to the dorm room. Then took two plates and placed the mint doughnut onto one of them and the slice of chocolate cake onto the other plate, as he even put two forks by each of them.

"I got you a snack." Alfonse Goldstein gestured towards the mint doughnut.  
"Oh, that looks good." Caesar Raphael replied with a smile.

'Well he seems happy so far', Alfonse thought to himself as he watched Caesar sit onto the chair at the table. Caesar smiled again as he started to eat the doughnut with his hands, wondering why he was giving a fork. Alfonse giggled softly as he started to eat the chocolate cake slice he got for himself, as he was glad that Caesar seemed really happy. He wanted to keep him happy after all, he didn't want to see him ever cry and he still wanted to be the one to protect him as well. Caesar finished the doughnut really fast though as he got up to wash off his hands and face with the water from the sink. Alfonse smiled as he kept eating the slice of cake, as he wondered if he should ask after he got done with his own snack.

Alfonse got done with the slice of cake finally as he went to wash the dishes, even if Caesar didn't really need a fork. Caesar just went over to his own bed as he gave a smile, as he sat onto it as he glanced over at his boyfriend. Once Alfonse got done washing and drying off the dishes, he went to the only bag he had left now. Alfonse smiled as he took out the small box as he walked over towards Caesar. Caesar saw this, as he wondered what was going on as he glanced over the small box in Alfonse's hand.

"Caesar... do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Alfonse Goldstein asked with a blush on his face, as he opened the box to show him the ring.

Caesar only turned bright red at that moment, as he wondered what to say to that but he didn't want to refuse this offer.

"I would love that." Caesar Raphael replied, trying to remain calm.  
"Good." Alfonse Goldstein told him, as he placed the ring onto Caesar's left middle finger and kissed his cheek.

Caesar just blushed once more as he glanced over the ring now on his own finger, as he got off the bed and hugged Alfonse tightly. Alfonse hugged him back and held him close to himself, he was so happy that Caesar didn't say no.


	17. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: Alfonse decides to tell his parents about Caesar, but was this a good idea?

Alfonse smiled the next morning, as he kissed over Caesar's left hand lovingly as Caesar smiled. Alfonse looked over at his fiancé now, as Caesar glanced back wondering what he wanted to say.

"Caesar... I think we should see what my parents say about you." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"Yeah, that is a good idea seeing how we are fiancés now." Caesar Raphael stated.  
"We should pack our stuff." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  


Caesar nodded, as he took his comb off his dresser and placed it into his bag. Alfonse sighed as he started to pack as well, though he did know that Caesar didn't own much clothen so his parents might complain. Caesar already knew that he wanted to wear his casual outfit to meet them both, though he wondered how things would turn out.

"I think I should buy you three other outfits for you." Alfonse Goldstein remarked.  
"Yeah... I really need more clothes." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"Also, don't worry I don't plan on letting you go." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"I know you won't." Caesar Raphael said with a smile.

Alfonse kept packing what he wanted to bring along, of course he even packed up his books as well. Caesar got done fast, but he didn't have much to pack at all, as he gave a small stretch out. Once Alfonse got done packing, they headed out of their dorm room together and seeing how they had the week off made this even easier.

"Okay, let's go." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"I'm coming." Caesar Raphael smiled as he walked after him.

They kept walking together, as they both left the main men's dormitory building as Alfonse wondered what would happen slightly. Caesar walked by his side, as he smiled still since he was hoping for the best, but he didn't really know either. They kept walking as they reached the white gates that led into Gedonelune Town which were open of course, as they kept walking by each other's side. They finally got to the town, as Alfonse walked past the fountain and walked to where the shops were at. Caesar just followed after him, even though he wondered which outfits he should get for himself.

They went into the clothing store together, as Caesar thought on which three outfits he should pick out. Alfonse smiled as he watched his fiancé looking at all the men's clothes within the shop, even though they didn't have much for men. 

"So any outfits?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Just get one pair of pajamas and the other two outfits you can pick." Alfonse Goldstein answered.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael replied.

Caesar walked over to where the pajamas sets were kept at within the shop, as he looked at all of them. Caesar found a pair of pajamas he really liked, they were black with white moons on the pants and shirt. He glanced over the price, hoping that one day he could pay back Alfonse for these things as he picked them up. Caesar smiled as he walked over to the shirts as he started to look through them, plus he had to pick out his size too. Caesar decided to pick up the crimson red long sleeved shirt, plus a crimson red tie to match it and red pants as well. Though Caesar wasn't sure what other outfit to pick right now, as he scratched his cheek softly as he guessed he could just get a blue shirt and blue pants.

Caesar took the outfits he was carrying and walked over towards Alfonse as he smiled happily to him. Alfonse smiled as they both walked over to the cashier within the shop and of course Alfonse paid for the outfits for Caesar. Caesar took the bags though, as he smiled since he liked the things he had picked out for himself.

"Ready to go?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"Yeah." Caesar Raphael said slowly.  
"I'm glad you got what you wanted." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.

They walked out of the shop together, as Alfonse took Caesar's hand within his own. Caesar smiled even more so once that was done, as he stayed by his side. Alfonse walked over towards the train station with his fiancé as they both went onto the train. Well, Alfonse already had train tickets anyhow so he didn't need to buy more, though he hoped things will go well once they reached the manor. Caesar sat down next to Alfonse as he gently placed his head against Alfonse's shoulder. Alfonse thought it was strange that he got the window seat, but he didn't mind at all.

The train moved when everyone was on it and got into their seats, Alfonse glanced out the window a little. Caesar was slightly tired as he even gave a small yawn, keeping his head against Alfonse's shoulder.

"You can sleep against me." Alfonse Goldstein replied with a smile.  
"I think I will." Caesar Raphael nodded.

Caesar gave out another yawn, as he got more comfortable next to Alfonse on the seat as he closed his eyes. Alfonse softly kissed Caesar's forehead as he watched his fiancé fall asleep against his shoulder. The train kept moving along the tracks, but Alfonse kept his eyes on Caesar to make sure he was doing alright by his side. Once they reached the station they needed to be at, Alfonse gently shook Caesar. Caesar did wake quite easily as he stretched out a little bit, as he eyed Alfonse a moment.

"Time to get off." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"Alright." Caesar Raphael smiled.

Caesar got off the seat first, as he headed towards the front of the train to get off of it. Alfonse smiled as he made sure they had everything, before he followed after him. After they got off the train, Caesar just followed after Alfonse this time since he never been to the manor after all. Alfonse walked over the small white gate as he opened it and held it open, as Caesar followed after him. Alfonse smiled as he kept walking within the grass, as Caesar just shrugged and kept walking behind him.

As they kept walking, Caesar noticed that there was a corn field off to the right side of the manor. Alfonse walked over to the front door, as Caesar actually got nervous and slightly hid behind Alfonse's back. Alfonse reached the front door, as he knocked onto the door even though he did have a key for it. Melody opened the door, as she smiled once she saw her eldest son, until... she noticed he was with another man.

"Why are with another man?" Melody Goldstein asked her son, blocking the entrance.  
"Mom, this my fiancé and I won't be leaving him." Alfonse Goldstein explained as he smiled.

Melody glanced over her son a moment, but noticed how happy he looked. Alfonse even took Caesar's hand gently within his own, as he hoped his mom would let them go inside. After a minute or two, Melody finally moves out of the way and goes into the living room as Alfonse walked inside the house with his fiancé. Alfonse went into the living room with Caesar, as he smiled towards him.

"You can sit on the couch." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael nodded as he went to sit onto the couch, placing the bags next to himself on it.

Alfonse went to sit next to Caesar once he closed the front door and locked it. Caesar gave a smile again, as he put his head against Alfonse's shoulder once more. Alfonse glanced at Caesar a moment, but he knew his fiancé still needed to meet his father.

"Where is my dad right now?" Alfonse Goldstein asked his mom.  
"He's at work." Melody Goldstein answered.  
"Mom... do you approve of Caesar?" Alfonse Goldstein asked nervously.

Melody glanced over them both, but she could tell that Alfonse was very happy for once in his life. Sure, she knew this was another man that her eldest son loved, but she also knew that she couldn't break them apart. Plus she couldn't do that to her son, he was finally happy even if he is with another man.

"You can show him where the guest room is, so he can put his stuff away." Melody Goldstein told her son.  
"I might keep him in my room." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"Alright." Melody Goldstein smiled.  
"Follow me." Alfonse Goldstein said towards Caesar.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael said with a slight yawn.

Alfonse got off the couch and Caesar did as well, they both walked out of the living room. Alfonse smiled as he headed up the stairs, as Caesar followed after him as he was glad that the bags weren't a pain. Alfonse went into the first room that was within the hallway once they reached the top of the stairs. Caesar followed after him, as he really just wanted to sleep.

"Well, this is my room. You can put your stuff into the bottom drawer." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Alright, but where should I put my clothes?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"You can keep them inside your bag I guess." Alfonse Goldstein answered.  
"Okay, I can do that." Caesar Raphael said with a yawn.

Caesar took the bag he brought from the academy as he walked over towards the black dresser within the room. Caesar opened the bottom drawer as he placed his comb and underwear within it, before closing the drawer after that. Alfonse unpacked his own stuff as well, as he even placed his clothes into the closet.

"You can put your clothes into the guest room, if you want." Alfonse Goldstein told Caesar.  
"I'm fine with this." Caesar Raphael smiled.  
"I think you should get more sleep, my mom will make us food as well." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.  
"Yeah, I will do that." Caesar Raphael said softly.

Caesar went over to Alfonse's bed within the bedroom, as he felt over the blankets. They were super soft, as he even started to think on what fabric they were made out of. Then Caesar took off his boots and socks, before placing them next to the bed as he laid down onto the bed. Caesar soon fell asleep as Alfonse kissed his fiancé's forehead.

"Sleep well, my precious one." Alfonse Goldstein stated.

Caesar felt a slight warmth over himself once Alfonse said such, though he really would like to be called sweetheart, but seeing that he was actually asleep he couldn't say that. In the time being, Melody was cooking blueberry pancakes for everyone, since she knew that her husband should be coming home soon. Caesar woke back up at 8:00 AM, as he yawned and rubbed over his eyes. Though, Caesar didn't need to even go anywhere since Alfonse walked into the room right at that time with a plate of food in his hands.

"Thank you, but I could have went to get it in a bit." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"I'm sure you're hungry though." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Thank you." Caesar Raphael smiled.

Caesar slowly sat up onto the bed, as Alfonse handed him the plate. Caesar smiled once more, as he took the fork and started to eat. Alfonse smiled as he sat next to him on the bed, as he even placed his arm around Caesar's waist. Caesar didn't mind, as he smiled and even scooted closer against Alfonse while he kept eating. Alfonse noticed this gesture, as he smiled and stayed rather close to him.

"So, what nickname should I call you by?" Alfonse Goldstein asked sweetly.  
"I would like to be called sweetheart. But, what about you?" Caesar Raphael asked glancing over him.  
"You can call me your love." Alfonse Goldstein answered.  
"Okay, I will." Caesar Raphael said with a smile.

Alfonse waits for Caesar to finish the food first, before saying more to him. Caesar just was happy and kept eating and when he got done, he glanced over towards Alfonse.

"My dad is home now... so you can meet him." Alfonse Goldstein whispered, since he had no idea how Walter would react.  
"Okay, let's head downstairs." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Of course, sweetheart." Alfonse Goldstein stated.

Caesar blushed once Alfonse actually called him by the nickname he wanted him to, as he carefully got off the bed with the plate in his hand still. Alfonse made sure he could stand up doing that, but it seemed like Caesar didn't need help yet. Caesar soon left his fiancé's bedroom, as he went into the small hallway and went down the stairs. Alfonse just followed him slowly, as he smiled towards him. Caesar reached the bottom of the stairs, as he walked towards the living room as he stopped once by it. Alfonse followed him, as he noticed that Caesar had stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"Where is the kitchen?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"It is right next to the living room." Alfonse Goldstein answered.

Caesar nodded as he started to walk once more, as he went into the kitchen and placed his dirty dishes into the sink. Caesar was going to wash them, but Melody stopped him, so he decided to just head back to the living room. Alfonse smiled as he waited for him in the living room, since Walter had entered it. Caesar got nervous when he noticed his fiancé's father just standing in the living room.

"Let's sit on the couch." Alfonse Goldstein suggested.

Alfonse walked over to one of the couches in the living room and sat down on it. Walter just took the chair within the living room instead, as Caesar just gulped and went to sit next to Alfonse. Alfonse placed his arm around Caesar's neck gently, as Walter seemed to glare at them both.

"I do not approve of this at all!" Walter Goldstein yelled.  
"I will keep standing by his side, even if you never approve." Alfonse Goldstein remarked.  
"I told you to bring home a woman, not some man." Walter Goldstein glared down Caesar.

Caesar was so quiet, not knowing what to say right now but he did notice how Alfonse was standing up for him. Alfonse sighed slightly, as he took his arm off of Caesar and got off the couch.

"You know... I love your son very much." Caesar Raphael finally had the courage to say.

Alfonse was shocked by Caesar's reaction, since he didn't think he would try to defend him against his own dad. 

"I'm sure he doesn't love you back, besides he has an arranged marriage with Elaine." Walter Goldstein stated.  
"Actually... she broke up with me." Alfonse Goldstein told his dad.  
"What are you talking about?" Walter Goldstein asked.  
"She asked me at some point to choose between herself and my research." Alfonse Goldstein sighed.

Caesar had no idea that actually went on, all he knew was he started to feel very uncomfortable with this topic. Alfonse noticed that Caesar seemed more quiet than normal, as he looked back towards his father.

"Well, I still won't break it off with him. Unless he ends up breaking my heart." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"I'm sure he will do that." Walter Goldstein replied.  
"You don't know me..." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"That's enough for now, Caesar." Alfonse Goldstein told him.

Caesar just nodded, as he glanced down at his necklace a moment trying to calm himself. Alfonse sighed once more, as he walked over towards the front door and headed out of the house, he needed to calm down. Walter watched him leave, before he glanced over the man on the couch with a glare. Caesar gulped once more, as he actually got more nervous and didn't like being left alone in this situation.

"See, he doesn't want to stay with you." Walter Goldstein tried to convince Caesar this.  
"I..." Caesar Raphael didn't know how to answer.  
"If he really loved you like he says, he would have stayed here. I knew my son wasn't gay." Walter Goldstein remarked.  
"He loves me, I know he does." Caesar Raphael responded confidently.

Walter doubted that, as he got off the chair and went into the kitchen. After two minutes, Alfonse finally came back inside as he wondered what went on, since he noticed that his dad wasn't in the living room anymore.

"Did you two fight, or get along?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"I didn't know what to really say." Caesar Raphael whispered as he got off the couch.

Alfonse looked at Caesar for awhile, as Caesar just sighed and headed past the living room. Caesar soon went upstairs and went to sit on the chair within Alfonse's bedroom as he started to think to himself. Alfonse decided to help his mom in the kitchen, as he noticed the long glare from his father.

"I hope you didn't say anything that wasn't truthful." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.  
"I told him the truth, now he can decide." Walter Goldstein remarked.  
"What did you say exactly?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"I told him that you're not gay." Walter Goldstein said proudly.

Alfonse shook his head, as he soon walked out of the kitchen 'I only loved him, so I got to be gay?' Alfonse asked himself in his mind. Really, he never bothered to ask himself that before and seeing how Caesar was another man... things started to clear up. Alfonse knew now that was true, he was in fact gay and he really loved Caesar so much. Caesar glanced at the desk within Alfonse's bedroom, since he was sitting before it oddly. 'I wonder what is inside his desk? Though... I shouldn't go through his stuff.' Caesar told himself, as he soon got off the chair and went to sit on the bed instead.

Alfonse was too depressed to do anything else, so he headed back outside the manor. Once outside it, Alfonse glanced at the sky as he wondered if he should keep Caesar or not. 'What if he leaves me at some point? I know I gave him an engagement ring... but, he might throw it off and walk away. Or he might find someone better than I am.' Alfonse told himself. Yeah, he was worried that might happen, or that he might lose Caesar... he was still scared that his fiancé can die.

Meanwhile, Melody started to talk with Walter within the living room hoping that she could change his mind or get him to understand.

"Honey, at least our son seems happy. I'm glad he found someone else. I remember how sad he looked when he told us that Elaine broke it off with him." Melody Goldstein replied towards her husband.  
"I still don't support it, I don't need a gay son." Walter Goldstein sounded slightly mad, crossing his arms even.  
"Just give it some time, I'm sure you can accept it." Melody Goldstein told him.  
"No way, I will never accept this..." Walter Goldstein sighed as he got off the couch.

Melody sighed as well, as she watched her husband go into the kitchen. That was when Alfonse came back inside, as he wondered what just happened or went on.

"What happened?" Alfonse Goldstein asked as he closed the front door and locked it.  
"It ended badly, but I will keep trying to get him to accept." Melody Goldstein replied.  
"It's fine mom..." Alfonse Goldstein said slightly.  
"It's not okay, I will make it up to you." Melody Goldstein told her son.

Alfonse just gave a nod, before he walked past the living room and went up the stairs. Melody hoped that one day her husband will accept Alfonse and whoever that other guy is, since she didn't get his name. Alfonse went back into his own bedroom, once he got up them as he softly prodded Caesar.

"Let's pack our stuff." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"Where are we going?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I think we should stay at a hotel room for awhile." Alfonse Goldstein proclaimed.  
"Okay, I can get done." Caesar Raphael smiled.

Alfonse smiled as he took some of his clothes out of the closet and took whatever else he needed from the drawers. Caesar watched him a moment, before he opened the drawer where he put the rest of his stuff in and took it out. They both closed the drawers after that and started to pack their belongings up, as they soon got ready to go. Alfonse took his own bags and left his bedroom, as Caesar followed after him. Alfonse walked down the stairs first, as he went into the living room so that he can wait for Caesar. Melody noticed that her son came into the living room, as she got off the couch and went to hug her son.

"I'll be fine mom." Alfonse Goldstein stated, as he hugged his mom back.  
"I know you will, just be careful and take care of yourself." Melody Goldstein told him.  
"Of course mom." Alfonse Goldstein said as he smiled.

Caesar finally got downstairs, as he looked at them both for a moment. Melody smiled, as she went to sit back onto the couch, since she knew the other man would really did seem to love her son. Caesar just shrugged and headed towards the front door slowly, as he unlocked it and opened it. Alfonse just smiled and followed Caesar outside of the manor once they got outside that was.

"So... do we walk from here?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Yeah, it's a little bit far I know." Alfonse Goldstein answered.

Alfonse closed and locked the door behind them both, before he started to walk. Caesar nodded, as he just followed Alfonse once his fiancé started to walk away from the manor. Alfonse didn't mind walking that long anyhow since he done this a lot of times by now, but he did worry about Caesar.


	18. Hotel Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: Alfonse and Caesar go to a hotel

They kept walking, as they reached a hillside and a small dirt road that lead down into the town it seemed. Caesar wondered if he could walk down such a steep road, but he tried to do so anyhow. Alfonse smiled as he placed his hand within Caesar's own hand, as they kept walking into the town. Caesar was glad to have his fiancé's help, since he really didn't know he would walk down it otherwise. They finally reached the fountain within the town and there was two different buildings right by that fountain, as Caesar glanced over them both.

"So which one is the hotel?" Caesar Raphael asked confused.  
"The one to the right, the other one is actually a fancy restaurant." Alfonse Goldstein answered.  
"Will we eat there or at the hotel, once it is noon?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"We can just eat at the hotel." Alfonse Goldstein said with a gentle smile.

Caesar smiled as he walked beside Alfonse, as he glanced over the buildings. Though Caesar noticed that there was a building next to the hotel, as he wondered what that could be. Alfonse guessed that Caesar probably wanted to know what that was.

"I will let you know what that is, once we get a hotel room." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.  
"Huh?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I saw that you were looking at the building next to the hotel." Alfonse Goldstein answered with a smile.  
"Oh." Caesar Raphael said as he lightly scratched the back of his head.

Alfonse walked towards the hotel building, as he made sure that Caesar was alright, since his fiancé seemed a bit out of it. Caesar was slightly wondering what that other building was, that he didn't even notice that Alfonse had already went inside the hotel building. Caesar finally went into the hotel building, as he looked around it slowly since it was much bigger than most he saw so far.

Alfonse walked over towards the desk within the hotel, as he sighed slightly.

"I will like to get one room please with one bed." Alfonse Goldstein told the lady at the desk.  
"Just you?" Stephanie Miller asked.  
"No, I'm here with my fiancé." Alfonse Goldstein corrected.  
"Oh." Stephanie Miller said.  
"So which rooms are available?" Alfonse Goldstein asked her.

Caesar soon walked over and stood by Alfonse's side, as the lady looked at them both. She seemed to look through some files on the desk, before she finally looked back at them.

"Room 324 is the only one." Stephanie Miller pointed out, as she handed the room key to Alfonse.  
"Thank you." Alfonse Goldstein replied with a gentle smile.

Stephanie nodded, as Alfonse wondered where that room even was at. Caesar seemed to look at the key and the room number on it.

"Oh, take the elevator it's faster to get to that room. It's on the third floor." Stephanie Miller laughed lightly.  
"Okay..." Caesar Raphael said slowly.

Alfonse walked into the hallway with Caesar, as he pressed the elevator button and waited for it. Caesar seemed to take Alfonse's hand, while they waited for the elevator to come. Once the elevator came, they both went into it and Caesar pressed the three button inside of it. They waited for the elevator to head upwards, it seemed like it took awhile before reaching where they needed to go. Once they got to the third floor, they noticed that the rooms were to the left from there, so they headed in that direction.

When they reached their hotel room number, Alfonse took the key and unlocked the door as they both went inside. Inside the room was a large bed with green blankets on it, a green chair, a small table with two wooden chairs at it, even a small lamp stand with a lamp on it next to the bed and there was a green door. Caesar turned on the lamp though since it was slightly dark inside the room as he noticed a window at the far right hand side. Caesar smiled though, since this room seemed very pleasant and peaceful at that. Alfonse smiled as well as he placed his bag besides the bed and started to unpack.

"You can put your stuff into this small cabinet, I put my clothes into the closet." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"You sure?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Yeah, just put them in the bottom part." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael said.

Caesar stretched as he looked over his bag with his stuff inside of it, as he decided to just leave it in there. Alfonse watched him and went over towards the bed, wondering what he should order them both for lunch.

"I can call room service, since this hotel offers that. But I need to know what you would want to eat first." Alfonse Goldstein remarked.  
"I usually don't eat lunch." Caesar Raphael said softly.  
"I know that, but I really would like you to eat more." Alfonse Goldstein suggested.  
"Okay... I guess fried chicken with fries?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Sure, I can get some for myself too. Plus tea for myself and what drink do you want?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"I'll go with tea too." Caesar Raphael smiled.

Alfonse took out his magic phone from his pants pocket as he dialed the number for room service for 324, as he talked with the person on the other end who picked up. Caesar went over to the small table and sat down onto a chair as he waited. Alfonse smiled as he clicked end on the magic phone after the other person did so, as he got off the bed and went to sit on the other chair at the table.

"How long are we going to stay here? Also what's next door to the hotel building?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I'm thinking about two days. Well... it's actually a gay bar, but you better stay by me if we do go in there tomorrow." Alfonse Goldstein stated as he even glanced into Caesar's green eyes.  
"I don't flirt around or something. Besides, I only love you." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Good, because I get jealous easily." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.

Caesar thought to himself slightly as he hoped to never see Alfonse get jealous, since that probably be an odd thing to witness. Alfonse smiled as he heard a knock on their door, so he got off the chair to open it. Alfonse held open the door for the lady to come into their room, as she placed the tray onto the small table, before heading back out of the room. Alfonse smiled as he closed and locked the door.

"Do you need pay now or later for the food?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I can do it later." Alfonse Goldstein answered him.  
"Okay and thanks for the food." Caesar Raphael replied with a soft smile.  
"Of course, anything for my sweetheart." Alfonse Goldstein spoke soothingly.

(this is a small naughty scene, if you're not into that sort of thing just skip over this part thank you)

Caesar got off the chair that he was sitting on, as he walked over towards Alfonse. Caesar than softly nipped on Alfonse's ear, as Alfonse glanced over him slightly.

"Stop that." Alfonse Goldstein remarked.  
"Oh, sorry..." Caesar Raphael said softly, as he went to sit back down onto the chair.  
"I didn't know you would get that way this early." Alfonse Goldstein stated with a slight tease.

Caesar thought that Alfonse didn't like that action though, so he knew not to try to do that again. Alfonse seemed to glance over at Caesar, before he picked up a piece of fried chicken as he started to eat. Caesar giggled softly, as he tried to remain calm and hold back his urges since they weren't married after all. Alfonse just smiled as he heard his fiancé giggle, he loved to hear him laugh and he loved to see him smile as well. Caesar finally started to eat as well, but he couldn't help but watch Alfonse eat too.

They both kept eating their lunch at the small table together, as Alfonse made sure that Caesar was really happy. Though Caesar seemed to be very happy, since he kept smiling and it was a real smile at that.

"You didn't like that, huh?" Caesar Raphael asked as he eyed him.  
"Yeah, I don't like my ear being nibbled or touched." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"I thought so... I'm sorry about that." Caesar Raphael whispered as he slightly sulked.  
"I will let you know if I do like something though." Alfonse Goldstein stated as he smiled.

Caesar smiled as he finished his lunch and placed the empty dishes onto the tray. Alfonse gave him an odd look for a moment, as he wondered if Caesar will get that way again later on. Well... once they got married, he will allow Caesar to do that, or maybe he will be the first one to do it. Alfonse slightly blushed as he thought of such things, as he was glad that Caesar wasn't watching him at the moment. Alfonse got done eating his lunch as well, as he got up and went to the bed.

"That was a good meal." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"Yeah, plus I'm glad you ate it all." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.  
"I'm glad I did as well." Caesar Raphael said softly.

Caesar got off the chair he was on, as he went to sit next to Alfonse on the bed. Alfonse wasn't sure if things will get intense or not, but Caesar seemed to restrain himself. 

"After we get married, you can be dominate unless I am horny at that time." Alfonse Goldstein gave him a playful wink.  
"Oh... I will allow you, if you are at that time." Caesar Raphael replied.

Alfonse oddly liked his reply, as he wanted to see what Caesar would do once he did get horny. Caesar scratched the back of his head, as he looked towards Alfonse.

"So do you want to cuddle or something?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"Sure, we can cuddle a bit." Caesar Raphael answered.

Alfonse nodded as he gently laid Caesar onto the bed, as Caesar seemed to give a small squeak. Alfonse giggled softly, as he laid down next to his fiancé on the bed. Caesar smiled as they cuddled next to each other on the bed, even though it was just a bit after noon time. Alfonse wrapped his arm around Caesar's waist gently, as he kept cuddling besides him on the bed. After their cuddling, they both got off the bed and went to change. Caesar wondered which outfit to wear though, but he only really had two to pick from.

Caesar decided to go with the red outfit, as he watched Alfonse go into the bathroom, so he decided to change in the hotel room.

(now goes to an undressing scene, so if you're not comfortable reading it, just skip over it...)

Caesar started to unbutton his gray and white flannel shirt, as he took it off and placed it inside his bag. Then, he took off his brown rope belt and placed that into the bag as well and took off his dark blue pants after this. Caesar seemed to glance over his own body a moment, before he took off his blue boxers as well and than took off his shoes and socks. Caesar sighed a moment, since he really hated how he looked... but he did like being skinny. Caesar soon placed the long sleeved red shirt on himself, as he glanced over it.

Caesar buttoned up the shirt, as he laughed a moment since he didn't really need to take his boxers off. Caesar laughed at himself, as he put his boxers back on and placed the red pants on after that, as he wondered if he looked nice in red. Though, he also had a tie for that outfit, as Caesar placed the red tie on and wondered how he even looked. Caesar shrugged as placed his socks and shoes back on, as he glanced over himself once he was all done.

Alfonse came back out of the bathroom once he got done changing as he looked over Caesar. 'He's so handsome in that red outfit' Alfonse told himself, as he found himself blushing and it was hard... to not get in the mood. But Alfonse did seem to fight it, as he went over towards his fiancé as he smiled liking what he saw. 

"Ready?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Yeah." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"You look rather stunning." Alfonse Goldstein said sweetly.  
"Oh, yeah?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Very handsome man." Alfonse Goldstein stated.

Caesar gave a blush, as he walked over towards the door and opened it. Alfonse smiled as he walked out of the room with Caesar, as they held hands once they were within the hallway. They went into the elevator and Alfonse pressed the first floor button, as the elevator went downwards. Once it stopped and opened, they both walked out of it as they headed past the desk. They both walked out of the hotel together while still holding hands at that, as they walked towards the gay bar.


	19. Their Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: Alfonse and Caesar go into the gay bar

Alfonse and Caesar both walked towards the door, as Alfonse opened it and walked inside. Caesar followed after him, as he glanced around the area and took in their surroundings. There was four stools near the bar itself and there was ten tables near the large window that overlooked the outside. The tables all had one candle that was lit on them as well and they had four red chairs at them, Caesar just felt very comfortable in this bar. There was a big chandelier on the ceiling that helped light up the place and it even had a back room it seemed that was behind a red curtain.

Alfonse went closer to Caesar as he took his hand, since other men were glancing over them both within the gay bar.

"I don't want anyone to try to steal you." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"They might try to steal you, I doubt they like how I look." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"Well, to me you're very handsome." Alfonse Goldstein whispered softly into Caesar's ear, even pulling him closer to himself.

Caesar blushed being that close to his fiancé, since he could even feel Alfonse's heartbeat being that close. Alfonse slightly glanced over the drink menu though, as he seemed to smirk once he noticed they sold red drunkard here.

"I'm going to go up to the bar, I'll be right back." Alfonse Goldstein told him, giving Caesar a kiss to his cheek.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael said with a smile.

But as soon as Alfonse walked up to the bar, two men approached Caesar since he was now alone.

"Hey cute thing." Tetsu replied as he winked even.  
"Hey hun." Shiro said as he walked over towards Caesar.  
"I'm taken." Caesar Raphael stated towards them both, as he walked away and went to the bar.

Alfonse smiled as he ordered red drunkard and the bartender just gave him a glass of it. Caesar slowly eyed his fiancé, since he knew how Alfonse gets when drunk. Alfonse took the glass into his right hand as he took a sip of it. Alfonse smiled as he kept drinking the red drunkard, as Caesar started to eye him for a moment.

"Have I ever shown you... this plant..." Alfonse Goldstein was saying, even putting his book onto the counter.  
"Alfonse, no." Caesar Raphael pointed out and took the book away.  
"But..." Alfonse Goldstein just blushed from the drunk feeling he felt.

Alfonse drank the rest of the red drunkard and ordered another one, as Caesar slightly gasped. Caesar already knew that one was too much for Alfonse, as he looked towards him.

"Don't cause a scene here." Caesar Raphael warned him.  
"I'm not doing anything..." Alfonse Goldstein giggled as he blushed.  
"Right... let's just go, people are staring at us." Caesar Raphael pointed out.

Alfonse looked around the place slowly, as he seemed to stagger when he got off the chair. Caesar sighed and placed his arm around Alfonse's waist, as he carefully helped him over to the door and hoped for the better. Alfonse was slightly laughing by his side, as Caesar wondered what his fiancé would do though. Caesar had to open the door with his free hand and hold open the door the door with his foot, so that Alfonse wouldn't get hit by the door.

"Do you know, you're very sexy..." Alfonse Goldstein seemed to hiccup.  
"We aren't in the hotel room yet..." Caesar Raphael whispered, but blushed being called such.

Caesar gave a sigh as he let the door close behind them both, once he got them safely out of the gay bar. Though now he had to try to get them into the hotel and the room at that, this was going to be hard. Alfonse seemed to glance towards Caesar's neck slightly, as he gently licked it. 

"Hey..." Caesar Raphael replied as he blushed more.  
"What is it?" Alfonse Goldstein said as he stared into Caesar's eyes.  
"Um... don't do that... you might cause something." Caesar Raphael stated.

Alfonse gave him a curious look and didn't even know what he was doing right now, since he was obviously too drunk to tell. Caesar just kept walking with his arm around Alfonse's waist, not caring they were in public while doing so. Alfonse softly murred by Caesar's ear, as he seemed to glance over it and he wondered to himself and smirked. Caesar kept walking as they reached the hotel, as he wondered what will happen slightly. Caesar carefully brought Alfonse back into the hotel and got him past the desk somehow, without the lady at the desk seeing him like that.

(this next scene has some yaoi in it, read at your own risk or just skip over this part.)

Caesar got Alfonse into the elevator somehow and pressed the third floor button, as it went upwards. Once it reached their floor, Caesar walked out with Alfonse and went to their hotel room, though he had to take the room key away from his fiancé. Caesar opened the hotel room as he placed Alfonse carefully onto their bed, before he walked back to close and lock the door. 

"We are alone now." Alfonse Goldstein grinned and patted the bed playfully.  
"I'm not sure where this is headed... since you're still drunk." Caesar Raphael pointed out, but walked over to the bed.

Alfonse reached out to grab Caesar softly and lay him onto the bed by his side, as Caesar seemed to blush from just that. Alfonse started to trail over Caesar's crotch on the other man's pants, as Caesar gave out a gentle moan.

"Hey... watch where you put your hands..." Caesar Raphael squeaked as he blushed darkly.  
"You seem to like this." Alfonse Goldstein smirked, as he gently held Caesar close.  
"So?" Caesar Raphael asked.

Alfonse just smiled, as he started to touch over Caesar's crotch once more with his fingers. As Caesar moaned out once more from the touch, as his body slightly shivered as he wondered if this was going somewhere... since it might be. Alfonse watched his reactions slightly, even though he was still drunk and he took his book back from Caesar. Caesar eyed him once Alfonse took the book back, hoping he wouldn't summon anything dangerous. Alfonse gently lifted up Caesar's necklace in the back to get a view of the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?" Caesar Raphael asked, as he slightly bit his lip.  
"Just going to mark you." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"That won't hurt right?" Caesar Raphael questioned further.  
"I'll be gentle." Alfonse Goldstein replied sweetly.

Alfonse softly placed his mouth onto the skin of the neck, as he started to suck on that spot. Caesar wondered when it will be over slightly, since he was just dark red and oddly didn't find it to hard that bad. Alfonse smiled as he licked over the hickey that he gave to Caesar, before he placed his fiancé's necklace over it.

"I really thought you would give me a hickey where others can see it, at first..." Caesar Raphael said slowly.  
"I'm sure you don't want that right now." Alfonse Goldstein said as he gave a light yawn.

Caesar guessed that the red drunkard was finally wearing off, since he saw that Alfonse fell asleep curling in a ball like a cat on the bed. Caesar just laid there a moment, as he softly touched Alfonse's hair as he watched his fiancé sleeping. 'I wonder if that means that I could be submissive for him after all? I mean it's possible... since I allowed him to stroke my crotch and give me a hickey...' Caesar thought to himself as he blushed. Caesar soon sat up on the bed quietly and looked at how cute Alfonse looked as he slept.

Caesar got off the bed and decided to just write something down, though he guessed he should one day buy a journal or something. Caesar walked over to the small table after he took out some paper from the bag he brought with himself and he sat down on one of the chairs. Caesar thought for a moment, as he even tapped the pen against the table top and finally started to write. 'I witnessed the cutest thing today, I got to see Alfonse sleeping on the bed. I really love him so much and can't wait to marry him! I'm super excited... plus, I been wondering if either of us can have kids. I know that's awkward to think about... since we are both guys after all, but what if that ever happened? I don't know... I sort of want that... sorry...' Caesar wrote down on the paper.

Caesar gave a small yawn though, but than again it was night time and he was slightly tired. Even though he was surprised that they both didn't have any dinner, but Caesar didn't really eat much to begin with. Caesar smiled as he picked up the paper and got off the chair, then he put the paper into his bag. Caesar gave out a stretch as he walked over to the bed, hoping that his paper won't be found, not like it was hidden though. Caesar rubbed his eyes tiredly as he laid down next to Alfonse on the bed and cuddled close to him.


	20. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Alfonse x Caesar  
> Summary: The Wedding Day

In the morning, Alfonse was the first to wake up with a slight hangover from the red drunkard last night. Alfonse rubbed his forehead, as he glanced over Caesar whom was still sleeping soundly by his side. Alfonse softly kissed Caesar's forehead, before he got off the bed.

"Today is the day..." Alfonse Goldstein replied to himself.

Caesar seemed to roll over a bit on the bed, as Alfonse smiled towards his fiancé and went over to the closet. Alfonse glanced over at Caesar a moment, as he guessed he should buy that man a tuxedo for their wedding. Alfonse knew that his fiancé couldn't ever buy one, plus he had to buy their wedding rings still too and ask Klaus if he would be his best man. He didn't know who Caesar would want as a best man right now, he could ask him later though.

"Caesar, it's time to get up." Alfonse Goldstein whispered into Caesar's ear.

Caesar seemed to stir slightly, but kept sleeping soundly still as Alfonse gently shook the other man. Caesar mumbled as he woke up and rubbed over his eyes, as he got off the bed really quickly.

"Sorry..." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"It's alright, but we should head back to the manor." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"Okay, let's get our stuff." Caesar Raphael replied.

Caesar already had his stuff packed up though, so he really didn't need to do anything except to put his socks and boots back on. Alfonse took his clothes out of the closet as he started to fold them neatly and placed them into his baggage. Caesar smiled as he put his socks on first and then his boots, he hoped that his feet didn't smell that bad either when they were off. Alfonse got done packing as he carried his own things and Caesar carried his own bag as well, before they headed out of the hotel room. They both went back into the elevator and Alfonse pressed the first floor button on it, as the elevator descended downwards.

Alfonse waited until the elevator came to a stop and they both walked out of it. Caesar seemed to walk more closely to Alfonse as they walked past the desk in the hotel and over towards the doors that lead outside. Alfonse held the door open, as Caesar walked out first and than Alfonse followed after him as the door closed behind them both. When they were outside of the hotel, Alfonse soon stopped walking and Caesar glanced at him.

"You can wait at the train station for me, I'll be back shortly." Alfonse Goldstein stated as he walked away.  
"Okay, I can wait for you." Caesar Raphael said with a gentle smile.

Caesar walked over towards a bench near the train station as he wondered where Alfonse was going, though he did know they had to go back to the manor as well. Caesar glanced at his watch a moment, hoping that Alfonse will be okay alone. Alfonse headed towards a shop within his own town, as he went into a clothing one since he had to buy Caesar a tuxedo still anyhow and he already knew the other man's sizes. Alfonse started to look at all of the tuxedo's within the shop, as he wondered which color Caesar would want though and thought maybe he could have a light blue one.

Alfonse also got a long sleeved white shirt to go with the tuxedo and a dark blue tie with some stripes on it. Alfonse also looked at the shoes to go with the tuxedo and got some white one's for Caesar to have. Alfonse paid for all of the items once he got done finding all the things he needed for his fiancé and he got them placed into a bag neatly once the cashier put them into the bag. Alfonse walked out of the store and headed towards the train station as he noticed that Caesar was sitting on a bench waiting for him.

"I'm done now." Alfonse Goldstein replied as he walked over to him.  
"Okay, I'm ready anyhow." Caesar Raphael said slowly as he got off the bench.

They both walked over to the train station together, as Caesar seemed to wonder if Alfonse needed help with his bags or not. Alfonse smiled as he went onto the train first once it arrived, as Caesar just followed him. Alfonse sat down by the window and Caesar sat by his side, as Alfonse sort of watched other people getting onto the train. Caesar gently placed his head against Alfonse's shoulder, as the train started to move. The train kept moving, as Caesar tried to glance out of the window that Alfonse was sitting by, but didn't see anything interesting.


End file.
